Harry Potter and The Triangle of Love
by PoHarryGer
Summary: Harry recently Saved His Godfather Sirius black. Luna Lovegood is dating Harry Potter. Will Hermione break up with Krum? Lupin returns as Defense against the dark arts. The D.A is allowed again. Will Ron Find a girlfriend? Read and Review Please!
1. Saving Sirius Black

Harry Potter Book 6  
  
The coolest day of the summer so far was coming to a close. The only person left inside was a skinny teenage boy with untidy black hair and glasses. These days, Harry Potter was constantly filled with fear. Although he knew Voldemort had been back for nearly two years, his encounter with him at the end of the previous school year had left him even more frightened. Harry also felt as if a piece of him was missing. After he had seen his godfather fall through the veil, he had a heavy weight on him. He sometimes blamed himself for what happened to Sirius. He still hadn't told his aunt and uncle what happened to him.  
  
"And why should I?" thought Harry, turning over on his bed. "It'd give them a reason to be even more vile." His eyes began to fill with tears. He angrily wiped them away. Harry stared at the repaired mirror Sirius had given him. Sometimes he would hopefully say Sirius' name into it, but he would only ever see himself. He received birthday presents from all his favorite people, as well as one from Luna. Harry still wanted to know how she found out his birthday, then again, it was probably in a couple hundred books. Luna had given him an interesting gold ball on a stand, that resembled a snitch with it's wings folded. He wouldn't have known what it was supposed to be if she hadn't included a note.  
  
Harry,  
  
This is a pocket quidditch stadium. When you tap the top, a quidditch stadium appears, and you can watch games. You choose who plays, and you can even create your own team. It has authentic commentary and cheering and booing, too. Have a nice rest of summer, and happy birthday. Luna Lovegood.  
  
Harry wondered why Luna thought it necessary to include her last name. All the same, this was his favorite present. He received chocolate frogs from Hermione, Bertie Bott's beans from Ron, and Hagrid sent him a moving model of a hippogriff. Harry thought it was a first for Hagrid to give him a birthday gift that didn't try and bite him in half. Mrs. Weasley sent him a large box of the usual home made treats, and Fred and George sent him a Headless Hat, along with a comical picture of Umbridge being mauled by centaurs. He tacked that up on his wall as soon as he got it. It was a good way to make him laugh. Harry stared at Hedwig's empty cage. He lay back down and closed his eyes. He could hear the Dursley's arguing again. By the sound of it, Uncle Vernon had found a pack of cigarettes in Dudley's room. Harry smiled. He liked when someone besides himself got yelled at. He suddenly sat up in bed. He remembered the veil in the Department of Mysteries. Luna said there were spirits behind it. Although a lot of what Luna said was a little strange, Harry was sure he heard whispering, and could see the veil moving on it's own. Then, as though he was there again, he saw the duel between Sirius and Bellatrix. Sirius had been hit with a stunning charm. No the Avada Kadavra curse as he first thought. But now he saw the livid burst of red light as though it happened yesterday. He ran quickly to his desk and wrote three letters. One each to Ron, Hermione, and Luna. When Hedwig returned, he let her finish off her catch. Then he said,  
  
"I need you to take these to Ron, Hermione, and Luna Lovegood."  
  
Hedwig clicked her beak in response. Harry stroked her head. She flew off out the window and Harry watched her disappear into the growing darkness.  
  
Harry didn't leave his room for two days, until he got the responses back. He half expected Hermione's to be full of protests and comments on breaking more rules than he could imagine. But her letter consisted of only three words Let's do it Harry hardly believed it was a letter from Hermione. Ron's letter was written with an air of worry, yet sent across the same message as Hermione's. Luna sounded thrilled. She repeated herself several times, saying it would be an honor and she would love to help in any way possible. Harry wrote again, telling them to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron on Tuesday. He sent them off with Hedwig right away. He told them not to mention it to their parents. On Monday, he received their answers. Luna said she could make it. So did Hermione. Ron said his mother would gut him alive when she found out, but said he would be there anyway. It's worth it. He's your only family, and I can say I died..er.."nobly" Harry laughed at that. Now all he had to do was get away from the Dursley's, who had ignored him more than usual, although Dudley, he noticed, was no where near as rude. That night, he took only his wand and snuck outside. The Dursley's were all watching a T.V. program, so he got out unnoticed. He stuck out his right arm and a violent purple triple decker bus appeared with a BANG. The conductor stepped out.  
  
"Welcome to th-"  
  
"I know" said Harry, a little ruder than he meant to.  
  
"Ello 'Arry!" explained Stan, when he realized who it was.  
  
"Hello Stan."  
  
"Yer the fourth one yer age we picked up tonigh in't 'e Ern?"  
  
Harry turned around quickly. Siting in the back and waving, were Ron, Hermione, and Luna. Luna was looking at him a little funny. She looked seasick, but she quickly returned to her dreamy look.  
  
"Hey Harry" chorused the trio.  
  
"Hey. Well, it's better we met here. We should talk about how we're going to-"  
  
"I don't think we should announce what we're doing, or talk about it here." interrupted Hermione. Harry looked at all three of them in turn. He couldn't believe they agreed to help him. There was another loud BANG and they arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Good bye, 'Arry!" shouted Stan as they got off. The four of them walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Harry walked up to Tom.  
  
"We'd like two rooms, beside each other, please." said Hermione, before Harry could open his mouth.  
  
"This way." said Tom, sleepily. He led them upstairs and showed them two rooms. "Have a nice stay." and he walked back downstairs.  
  
Harry noticed that Luna had a small bag with her, but ignored it.  
  
"Harry, this is something we should do as soon as possible." said Hermione "We can leave early tomorrow morning. We can take the Knight Bus to that street where the visitors entrance is. Let's get some sleep. We'll need it." she yawned. There was a murmur of agreement from Luna and Ron. Harry and Ron stayed where they were, and Luna and Hermione went to the room next door.  
  
"Night, Harry." yawned Ron.  
  
"Good night." said Harry. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when Harry felt someone shaking him violently.  
  
"Harry!" said a hushed voice. "Harry, get up!" Harry opened his eyes to see Luna shaking him.  
  
"Wha?" It took Harry a couple of seconds for him to remember where he was and why.  
  
"He's up." said Luna with an air of triumph.  
  
"Thanks Luna. I must have tried for ten minutes." came Hermione's voice from a corner. "We'd better get going."  
  
They all walked outside. Luna held out her arm and with a loud BANG the Knight Bus appeared. Stan stepped out.  
  
"Welcome t-"  
  
"WE KNOW!" said the four of them.  
  
"Ey, Ern. Look 'oo it is" he pointed at the four of them as they clamored on. Harry told Stan where they were going to shut him up. He handed him the money and walked to the back with the other three. There was another BANG and they were already there.  
  
"Bye 'Arry and 'Arry's friends!" waved Stan. With yet another BANG, the bus was gone.  
  
Harry led them down the alleyway, where they had all been just a little over a month ago. They came to the telephone booth. They all stepped in. The familiar female voice welcomed them. Harry interrupted her.  
  
"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood, and it's none of your business why we're here."  
  
"Thank you. Visitors, please take your badges."  
  
Harry heard the clink and removed the badges and handed them around. The badge said "Harry Potter-Unspeakable"  
  
They all pinned them on and felt the booth move. When they got to the lobby, it was empty. "Good" said Harry. They walked to the lift and pushed the button they needed. It took a while, then the voice announced their floor. Department of Mysteries. They got off and ran to the door.  
  
"Harry, do you think it will be open?"  
  
"I don't know, but we could try this." he pulled out the knife Sirius had given him.  
  
"I thought that melted?"  
  
"It did." said Harry. "Reparo works on everything, I guess." Harry didn't want to say it, but he doubted this would work. Surprisingly, when he slipped it through, the door swung open. He pocketed his knife. And pulled a roll of something out of his pocket.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ron, pointing.  
  
"It's tape." said Harry simply. He put a large "X" on the door before shutting it. When they shut the door, the room span. When it stopped, Harry's "X" was still intact.  
  
"Clever idea, Harry." said Hermione. Luna wondered and opened a random door.  
  
"I found it."  
  
"What!?" exclaimed Ron, Hermione and Harry. They walked over, and sure enough, there it was. The veil, swaying ominously. The four of them walked down to it, Luna was clutching the bag Harry noticed earlier. They stood in front of it.  
  
"Harry, are you sure about this? How will you get out?"  
  
"Here." said Luna. She pulled a long thing of rope out of her bag. It seemed to be glowing. "Tie this end around your waist." she said dreamily. "When you need to come back, tug it twice, and we'll pull you out."  
  
"You thought this through, didn't you" said Ron, very impressed. Luna just stared at him dreamily. Harry didn't care. He tied the end around his waist.  
  
"Wish me luck."  
  
"Luck" they murmured.  
  
Harry turned to face the veil. He took a deep breath and stepped through. He felt like he was floating. There were blurred shapes around him, and they seemed to be pushing him toward something. Then he saw the only distinct figure. Sirius. Harry could see he was breathing. The spirits pushed him further, until he could reach Sirius. He grabbed him around the waist. "Thank you" he whispered. He tugged the rope twice and felt them pulling him in. When he reached the other side, he fell, still clutching Sirius.  
  
"Is he-?" said Hermione in a worried voice.  
  
"No" said Harry. "He's still breathing."  
  
"Of coarse he is." said Luna. "They kept him alive, because they knew."  
  
"Knew what?" asked Harry politely.  
  
"Knew it wasn't his time to go." she said dreamily. Harry's eyes met Luna's. He smiled at her, and was sure she blushed in return.  
  
"We need to get out of here." said Ron. He helped Harry lift Sirius. Then the five of them walked out. Harry's tape "X" was still there. Before they shut the door from exiting, Harry asked Luna to remove the "X". She did, and put the tape in her pocket. They were able to get out of the Ministry and back into the ally. As he and Ron staggared up the ally to the street, Harry felt the weight that had settled on him lift, and the missing piece fill. Sirius was alive. Harry smiled. He was about to attempt lifting his arm for the Knight Bus, when Hermione said,  
  
"Here, you have your hands full." she smiled and threw out her arm. With the predictable BANG the bus appeared. Stan stepped out. But he apparently knew who it was, beacause he simply said, "'Ello again, Arry."  
  
"Hi. Stan." Harry and Ron staggered onto the bus.  
  
"'Oo is 'e?" said Stan, pointing at Sirius "A friend." said Luna. "He's been missing, and we just remembered where he said he'd go if he wanted to get away."  
  
Stan looked at Sirius with a worried expression. "He's only friegnted." Luna said in her dreamy voice. They all walked to the back. Hermione then ran back to the front.  
  
"We're going to the Burrow." she smiled at Stan. He nodded. Hermion  
  
"Bye, Arry!" shouted Stan.  
  
"Bye, Stan" said Harry. Luna and Hermione walked in front of Harry and Ron, who were still having a bit of trouble with Sirius. They finally got up to the house and went inside. They had just lain Sirius on the couch when Mrs. Weasley came downstairs. She apparently heard the bang from the Knight Bus, and cam down to investigate.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? I WAS WORRIED SICK! GONE SINCE LATE MONDAY NIGHT!"  
  
"Mom, I had to-" began Ron, but She cut him off.  
  
"What was so important? Hmm?" Ron stepped aside. Hermione, Luna and Harry followed suite so Sirius was visible. She gave a gasp.  
  
"But I thought-" she stopped. She smiled. Harry's eyes filled with tears, but he did not wipe them away.  
  
"Can you make a revival potion?" he asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Of course I can, Harry." and she bustled to the kitchen. Harry looked at his godfather. He was breathing deeply. Harry took his hand and hoped the potion would work. Ten minutes later, Mrs. Weasley came back in.  
  
"Hold him up, dear." she said to Harry. Harry lifted up Sirius' head and Mrs. Weasley poured the potion into his mouth. It took a couple of seconds for it to work. Then Sirius suddenly opened his eyes. He looked around at the people staring down at him. Then he looked at Harry, who hugged him tightly. Sirius returned the hug. Both of them had tears in their eyes.  
  
"I don't want to spoil the moment," said Mrs. Weasley, "but Harry, we need to get your things. Sirius, will you stay here and watch them?" she indicated the other three.  
  
"Of course, Molly." he smiled.  
  
"And if the others wake up, tell them where I went." Sirius nodded. Mrs. Weasley led Harry out the door. "We'll take the Knight Bus." she said as they walked down the path. Harry laughed. He resisted his urge to count how many times he'd been on the bus in the past twenty four hours. Mrs. Weasley held out her arm and the bus arrived with the BANG. Stan stepped off.  
  
"'Ello, 'Arry." he winked. Harry smiled. He and Mrs. Weasley sat down. "Where are you goin'?" he asked.  
  
"Privet Drive." Harry said dully. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Stan.  
  
There was another BANG and the were rolling down Magnolia Crescent. Harry stared out the window in the ally where he first saw Sirius. Stan was thinking along the same lines, because he said, "This is where we first picked you up, in't it, 'Arry?"  
  
"Yeah it is." Harry smiled. They stopped on Privet Drive, right near the Dursley's house. Harry opened the front door and walked in.  
  
"And where have you been?" bellowed Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Like you care." snarled Harry. He ignored his uncle about to retort and stomped up the stairs. He opened his door. Hedwig flew over to him and nipped his ear. "Hey, Hedwig." he began to stroke her beak. He was about to help Mrs. Weasley, when she said,  
  
"Harry, you take a break." she had it all packed in two minutes. "Ready to go?" Harry nodded. "Locomotor trunk." Harry's trunk began to float. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage. His remaining birthday presents were packed, all but Luna's, which he pocketed and followed Mrs. Weasley out the door. Uncle Vernon was about to shout again, but Harry slammed the door behind him. At the end of the driveway, Mrs. Weasley hailed the Knight Bus again. It came and Stan hopped out happily. Harry and Mrs. Weasley stepped on and told him where they were going. A minute later, they were at the Burrow.  
  
"Bye, Stan." smiled Harry. He happily hopped off and went back to the house. When they walked inside, Sirius was lounging on the couch, Hermione on a chair, and Luna was laying on the floor staring dreamily at the ceiling. "Aren't the others up yet?" asked Mrs. Weasley. Sirius shook his head. "They'll get up soon." she shrugged and took the locomotor charm of harry's trunk. It landed with a soft thud on the floor. Hedwig flew off Harry's shoulder and landed on Sirius' who began to stroke her absentmindedly. Ten minutes later, two loud cracks announced the arrival of Fred and George downstairs. They both looked confusedly at Sirius. He smiled at them. A few minutes later, Ginny ran down the stairs. She gaped at Sirius, who gave his bark like laugh. Harry smiled.  
  
"I thought that, never mind." she said.  
  
"Hey, Harry, like your birthday present?" George asked him.  
  
"Yeah, I did. I especially liked the picture." he laughed at the thought of it. "What else did you get?" asked Fred.  
  
Harry thought for a second. "The usual fro your mom, Ron and Hermione sent me candy, Hagrid sent me a moving model of a hippogriff-"  
  
"Wow, something not dangerous" said Fred in awe.  
  
Harry laughed. "And I got this from Luna." He pulled out his Pocket Quidditch Stadium. Luna smiled broadly.  
  
"What is it?" asked the twins. Harry tapped the top and the stadium appeared. Fred George, and Ron gaped.  
  
Harry thought for a second, and said, "Bulgaria versus Ireland, favorable."  
  
"Why'd you say 'favorable' after Ireland?" asked George as players zoomed out onto the field as their names were called.  
  
"That means it's the team I'm supporting, and I want the cheering louder for them." The invisible crowd roared with applause, as the commentator said, "Bulgaria, zero, Ireland, ten."  
  
"Wow, that is so cool." said Ron. Harry tapped the top again and the stadium disappeared. He pocketed it again. Mrs. Weasley walked in.  
  
"Since you bed heads slept so late-" she stared pointedly at Ginny and the twins,"We're having lunch. Come on, all of. You too, Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled and stood up. "Thanks Molly. "  
  
Harry realized Sirius' wand was clutched in his hand. Sirius seemed to realize too because he pocketed it. Hedwig was swaying on his shoulder. After lunch, they spent the rest of the day playing quidditch.  
  
The summer ended to quickly for Harry. Their new supplies were purchased, and they were ready to go. Luna had stayed at the Weasley's. Her stuff was sent, somehow, via floo powder. They were going to take the Knight Bus to King's Cross. Stan smiled at them all. Mr. Weasley stayed behind. Before they left, Sirius pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Remember, I'm always here for you. And you have the two way mirror if you ever need to talk." He smiled at Harry. Harry thought he would use it. The ride to King's Cross took about ten minutes, and they had five to get on the train when they arrived. They went through the barrier at once, as there was only five of them. They all got a compartment to themselves.  
  
"Aren't prefects supposed to go up front?" asked Harry.  
  
"That's only new prefects." said Hermione, taking a seat across from Harry. Luna sat beside Harry, Ginny beside Hermione, and Ron on Harry's left. The ride there was fun. They ate chocolate frogs, and swapped cards. Some while later, their compartment door slid open, and Draco Malfoy, flocked by Crabbe and Goyle, walked in. They had walked in on an interesting scene. Luna had invented a game. You try and take one of someone's chocolate frog cards. If they catch you, they have to wrestle you for it. It's always more fun with at least four people, because when someone's wrestling for their card, the other cheer one of the people on. Draco walked in as Luna was trying to retrieve her stolen card from Harry.  
  
"Sorry, did we interrupt something?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
Harry stopped struggling, so did Luna. The card fell unnoticed to the floor.  
  
"Mind your business, Death eater boy" spat Luna.  
  
Draco looked like he wanted nothing more than to rip Luna from limb to limb. "You don't know what your talking about" he retorted.  
  
"Oh, don't I?" said Luna dreamily.  
  
"You believe Potter." said Malfoy, simply.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? Why would he lie about something like that?"  
  
"Because he's an attention seeking git" spat Malfoy. It happened very fast. Luna's face drained of color and she attacked Malfoy. When Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione managed to pull her off, Malfoy had four deep cuts across his face, which were bleeding freely. Color returned fully to his face, as he ran from the compartment, leaving Crabbe and Goyle standing stupidly for a moment or two.  
  
"You better go" said Luna, adopting her dreamy voice again. "He needs people like you, or he's just talk." they walked away. Luna was still breathing heavily. The four were staring at her.  
  
"Luna, what did you do that for?" asked Ron, surprised, yet shaken slightly.  
  
"I don't like when people pick on others for no reason, other than that they themselves are gits." she said simply. Harry was a little taken aback. They continued their game of "Frog Wrestle" until Hermione said they should change. They did so, and ten minutes later, the train stopped. They all hopped off, but Luna said,"Harry, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Are you coming?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll be right there." said Harry. Hermione and the others left, and Harry turned to Luna. "What's up?"  
  
Luna stared at him for a second, and blurted out, "Will you go out with me?" Again Harry was taken aback. He watched her face turn red.  
  
"Yeah, sure." said Harry. He smiled. Luna looked up at him  
  
"You, you will?" her face began to go back to normal.  
  
"Yeah. We better get going. We'll miss the sorting." Harry and Luna walked into the Great Hall together. At the Ravenclaw table, Luna said bye to Harry. Harry ran over to Ron and Hermione, and sat in between them.  
  
"What did Luna what?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing, really." said Harry. He didn't feel like telling them yet.  
  
Professor McGonagall came out with the Sorting Hat and the stool. She set it in front of the first years. As always, all eyes stared at the hat. Then a wide tear near the brim opened, and the hat began to sing:  
  
Another year has come  
  
And I hope you've not forgotten,  
  
What I said a year ago,  
  
And the warnings I had given.  
  
Remember what I said,  
  
About the bonds that you should form,  
  
Try to unite the school,  
  
Do not remain torn.  
  
Gryffindor, and Slytherin,  
  
Bond, become worthy friends.  
  
As well as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,  
  
And old friendships you should mend.  
  
Look around corners,  
  
Be careful what you do,  
  
I have told you all I can,  
  
Now it's time for me to sort you.  
  
"A little short this year, isn't it" said Harry, as 'Allen, Lane' was sorted into Hufflepuff.  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." said Ron. They waited patiently, until, finally, 'Weldon, Kate' was sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore stood up, and waved for silence. "Another year. Let us all who have returned, take to heart what the Sorting Hat has said. And now, let the feast begin." he sat down. There was scattered applause as the food appeared on the tables. Harry noticed Luna had taken a seat at the opposite side of the table, so she could face Harry. He smiled when she waved. "Harry, do want some potatoes?"  
  
"What? Oh. No." Harry began dishing out food onto his plate. After the meal, they all walked up to the common room.  
  
"Titilandus" said Hermione as the approached the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"How'd you find out the password?" asked Harry.  
  
"I ran into McGonagall. She told me." shrugged Hermione. They walked into the common room. They quickly took the best seats by the fire. They had only been there about five minutes when Professor McGonagall came in.  
  
"Potter, a word with you." Harry got up and walked over to her. "Potter, you are the new Gryffindor quidditch captain. You are still seeker, but you'll need to find new team members." She smiled.  
  
The next day at breakfast, they received their schedules. Harry shrugged at his. "Defense Against the Dark Arts first." said Harry. "Wonder who the new teacher is." After breakfast they all took seats at the front of the classroom, and saw someone they did not expect. "Lupin?!"  
  
Lupin smiled. "Hello, you three. Dumbledore decided to hire me back. For more reason, than one." He stared pointedly at Harry. He leaned into them, so only they could hear. "Sirius, would like to thank you again. All three of you, as well as your friend, Luna. And I want to thank you to. Harry, Sirius sends a message: don't forget what he told you." Lupin smiled and stood up. When the class saw who the teacher was after they all sat down, they applauded for him. Lupin smiled again. "Welcome, class. Now, today, will be a bit of a review. I have brought in a boggart, so we can see if you remember what I taught you. Now, stand up, and move to the side of the class room." They did so, and he waved his wand, moving the desks and chairs so there was a large empty space in the middle of the room. "Harry, you first."  
  
Harry stepped forward, his wand in his hand, ready to face the dementor. Lupin released the boggart, which instantly changed into something much different than a dementor. It shaped itself into Sirius' dead body. Cold and stiff, with blank staring eyes. Harry froze. Although he knew it wasn't real, it still hit him hard. Now he knew how Mrs. Weasley felt when trying to get rid of her boggart. How could this be funny. Nothing made death funny. Harry stood there, unable to move. Ron and Hermione both gasped. The color drained from Lupin's face. The class was staring at Harry's boggart. whispering things like,  
  
"Why'd he be scared of him dead?"  
  
"Yeah, I though that man tried to kill Harry?"  
  
Ron stepped forward quickly. The boggart turned into a spider, at least ten feet tall. "Riddikulus!" he shouted, then the legs popped off and it rolled around on the floor. The rest of the class took it's turns. Harry walked to the back of the classroom and sat on a chair. He was breathing as though he had run very far in a short amount of time. When the bell rang, the class left. Harry stayed put. Lupin walked over to him, taking a seat beside him. "Harry, are you all right?" Harry sat there, frozen.  
  
"I don't know." which was true. He wasn't sure. For most of the summer, he thought Sirius dead. Now that he had him back, he didn't want to lose him again. Lupin pulled some Honeyduke's chocolate out of his robes.  
  
"Here." he said breaking off a piece and handing it to Harry. Harry took it and ate it.  
  
"Harry, you know Sirius won't do anything rash, don't you?"  
  
"He said that before, and then he came to the Department of Mysteries, because I had to be the hero-"  
  
"Harry, you did what any one in your situation would have done. You thought the only real family you had was in danger. If I was you, I would have done the same thing. He won't be rash because, he almost lost you last time. And you're all he has. I don't think he'll risk it."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You had better get to your next class." smiled Lupin.  
  
The rest of Harry's day went just as badly. After dinner, Harry ran upstairs and grabbed his two way mirror. He sat on his bed, and said, "Sirius." very plainly into it. It fogged for a moment, then Sirius' smiling face appeared.  
  
"How was your first day?" He saw Harry looked a little pale and added, "Harry, are you ok?"  
  
Harry told him about his boggart. Sirius went as pale as Harry. But then, he seemed touched, and Harry thought he knew why. They talked for what seemed ages, then Hermione called him down to the common room. "I gotta go." He told Sirius.  
  
"Ok. Bye, and, Harry?" Harry looked back at the mirror. "Never forget, I'm here for you." Harry smiled and tenderly put the mirror away. Hermione was knitting elf hats. Harry was surprised that they actually looked like hats.  
  
"I'm so much better now, I can free so many more elves!" She beamed at him.  
  
Harry couldn't hide it anymore.  
  
"Er, Hermione?" She looked up. "Er, none of the elves, er, clean Gryffindor tower anymore."  
  
"But the hats and scarves are always gone!" she protested, looking flustered.  
  
"That's because Dobby cleans it himself. The others stopped cleaning it when they found your clothes. Dobby said they find them insulting." Hermione looked hurt. She set down her needles and slumped in the chair. "Hermione, I'm sorry"  
  
"It's ok." said Hermione, sitting up with a smile. "I'll find something else to do." She stood up and started to walk to her dormitory. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"See you Hermione." said Ron and Harry. After Hermione went upstairs, Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"Why did your boggart change? I thought it was a dementor?" He looked at Harry with concern. Harry looked at him. He took a deep breath and said,  
  
"I guess, it's beacause for most of the summer, I thought he was dead. Now that I know he isn't, I'm afraid to lose him again." His eyes glistened with tears again. He hastily wiped them away. Ron looked at him for a second then said, "We better get some sleep." He got up. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'll be there in a minute." Harry watched Ron go upstairs. He sat and stared at the fire. His first day back was the worst day ever. He kept thinking back to Defense Against The Dark Arts, and his boggart. He had been expecting a dementor. Seeing Sirius' body lying on the floor like that was too much for Harry. Harry watched the last ember go out, and he fell asleep where he was.  
  
"Harry, wake up, breakfast ends in ten minutes!" it was Hermione. Harry opened his eyes. "Breakfast ends soon, come on." She walked out the portrait hole. Harry followed her.  
  
"Hermione, wait up!" He ran over to her. "Is Ron already down there?"  
  
"Yes. We better hurry."  
  
They got down to the great hall five minutes before breakfast was over. They found Ron and sat down.  
  
"Good to see you up." said Ron, grabbing more sausage. "You were out cold when I came downstairs." Harry smiled weakly and helped himself to toast and bacon. "First class today, Care of Magical Creatures." well, that's good, I guess." said Ron, looking at his schedule. They walked down the lawn to Hagrid's.  
  
"Hey, Hagrid." said Harry.  
  
"'Lo." Hagrid said dully.  
  
Hermione got closer and whispered, "How's Grawp?"  
  
"He's not violent, an' he speaks pretty good english now." beamed Hagrid. Then, Harry heard an unwelcome voice.  
  
"Ugh! The brought the great oaf back!? I thought he'd be sacked for sure." drawled Malfoy. His usual cronies laughed. Harry e ran back to the back and sat down. With another BANG they were outside the Burrow. turned to Hagrid, who Harry noticed, had not flushed.  
  
"That's detention, Mr. Malfoy." he turned to the rest of the class. "Right. Any way, today will be a bit of a review."  
  
Harry didn't know how, but he knew Sirius was trying to contact Harry through the two way mirror, which was in his pocket. He stepped away for a second, and pulled it out. "Hello, Sirius." he smiled.  
  
"Harry, tell Hagrid, to look up." Said Sirius, and he disappeared. Harry looked up and laughed. It was Buckbeak. Harry looked closer, and saw Mr. Weasley was riding him. He walked up to Hagrid, and simply said, "Hagrid, look up." Hagrid did so. Harry had never seen him smile wider. He was even sure Hagrid was crying. Mr. Weasley and Buckbeak landed near by. Buckbeak ran right over to Hagrid, who started to stroke him.  
  
"Hagrid," nodded Mr. Weasley, "He's been cleared." he smiled and leaned in closer. "Sirius took good care of him."  
  
"Tell 'im, tell 'im thank you." Hagrid smiled. Hagrid's plans for that day melted when Buckbeak came back. So that day, they just talked during his class.  
  
"Double Herbology, next." They walked to herbology, and it was a review again. After lunch, all they had was double Potions. They unwillingly trudged to Snape's dungeons, and took their usual seats in the back.  
  
"Today," came Snape's greasy voice from a corner, "We will be starting, a very difficult potion. The Polyjuice Potion." Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged muffled laughs. The three of them had illegally mixed the Polyjuice Potion in their second year, with success. "I don't expect many of your potions to be," he looked sneeringly at Harry "a success. But we must try anyway." he sneered at Harry again. "Get into groups, of three." He waved his wand twice. The store cupboard opened, and that days instructions appeared on the board. "Begin." He began to walk around the room after they started. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were on a great start. At the end of the class, their's was the only one that looked as it was supposed to. Snape looked at them with disgust, and amazement. They bottled their potion, and Hermione put a tricky charm on their bottles, so that only one of them three could take it out for the next lesson, and so they couldn't break. The took them up front and put them away. They cleaned up all their supplies, and when the bell rang, ran out of the dungeons.  
  
"One potion, that I can actually make." said Harry with a broad smile. "Snape will be confused." The three of them laughed. When they got inside the common room, they saw a notice on the board.  
  
"First Hogsemeade weekend is, This weekend." said Hermione after looking at the board. "Wonder why it's so early this year."  
  
"Who cares." said Harry and Ron.  
  
The rest of the week went just like the first two days. Their Polyjuice Potion was looking good, and the entire class could fight their boggarts. Except for Harry. He sat in the back, wishing he would see the dementor glide toward him. On Saturday morning, before they went to Hogsemeade, Harry saw Errol. "Looks like you got a letter, Ron." he pointed. But Errol flew right over Ron's head and held out his leg to Harry. Harry took it and saw Sirius' writing.  
  
Meet me where we did in forth year.  
  
Harry showed the letter to Ron and Hermione. They both nodded.  
  
Hermione searched the air. "Where's my Daily Prophet owl?" After breakfast, they lined up for Hogsemeade. When they got there, they walked down the road. Then Harry saw a big black dog, wagging it's tale happily. When they reached him, Sirius led them to the side of the building and turned back into himself. He pulled a letter from his robes and showed it to Harry. His eyes were brimmed with tears of happiness.  
  
"Read this." he said. Harry opened it, and saw familiar loopy writing.  
  
Sirius,  
  
I am very pleased to inform you, that you have been cleared of all.....  
  
That's all Harry needed to read. Sirius smiled at him. Harry showed Ron and Hermione the letter. They smiled in return. Hermione was still searching the sky. "What are you looking for?" asked Sirius. She told him about her Daily Prophet owl not showing up. Sirius smiled slyly and said, "I'm afraid that's my fault. I intercepted it."  
  
"Why?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because of this." He pulled the Daily Prophet out of his robes. On the front page was his picture, along with the headline "BLACK, CLEARED OF ALL CHARGES."  
  
"I rather would have had Harry find out, if I told him."  
  
"That's understandable." Hermione shrugged.  
  
"Lets go to the Three Broomsticks, my treat." said Sirius. Harry and the others nodded. They walked down the road and into the Three Broomsticks. They found a table, and Sirius went to get some butterbeers. Just then, Luna walked in. She wandered to their table and sat down. Sirius must have noticed her, because he brought back five butterbeers.  
  
"Hi, Luna." said Hermione. Luna stared at each of them dreamily.  
  
She stared at Sirius longer. "Your picture was in the paper." she said pointedly  
  
"I know it was." said Sirius. "And I'm happy for the reason."  
  
"Sirius, how did you get your name cleared?" asked Harry, sipping some butterbeer.  
  
"Al thanks to Dumbledore. The people at the Ministry gave him some Vertuasim and he told them the whole story. Well, with all that's going on, they had to clear me." he paused for a sip of butterbeer. "Though, they seemed reluctant to." he smiled. Harry smiled too. Sirius took another sip of butterbeer.  
  
"Where are you going to be staying? After you leave the Weasley's, I mean." asked Harry, sipping his butterbeer.  
  
Sirius smiled. "At my mum's house. I went over there last night, and fixed it up. No more portraits, family tree, or house elf heads mounted on the wall. The Weasley's helped me fix it up, so it's as bright and cheerful as your house, Ron. Mainly thanks to Mrs., Weasley. Insisted on cleaning and repairing everything." he took another sip of butterbeer and sighed.  
  
"So, how's Kreacher?" asked Hermione.  
  
A wide smile spread across Sirius' face. "Died. Over the summer." Hermione looked suddenly hurt.  
  
"Sirius! That's nothing to be happy about!"  
  
"Relax, Hermione. He died happy. I found him lying in front of dear old mum's portrait. He served her till he died." then he added in a whisper only Harry could hear, "But he didn't die soon enough." He smiled. Harry laughed. Luna had been dreamily staring at the ceiling. Sirius pulled Harry aside.  
  
"Harry, did your boggart always take, er, this shape?" he looked a little nervous.  
  
"No." said Harry. "In third year it was a dementor."  
  
"Do you know why it changed?" he looked nervous, if not anxious. Harry nodded. "Do you want to tell me?" Harry looked at his godfather. He nodded. Sirius looked at him intently, then Harry took a deep breath, and said,  
  
"I think it's because, over the summer, I thought I had lost the only family, the only real family, I had. Then when we brought you back, I was really happy." Harry's eyes started to fill with tears. "And I'm just afraid to lose you again." he wiped his tears away. Sirius gave him a huge embrace. The others stopped their conversations.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing." said Harry, smiling. Luna came out of her trance, and began to stare at Harry. Ron looked concerned. "Luna, are you all right?" She looked at Ron.  
  
"Oh, yes I'm fine." she said in a dreamy matter. She picked up her butterbeer and drained it in two gulps.  
  
"Oh, Harry, are you planning to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas?" Sirius asked.  
  
"When I actually have family to spend it with? You're nuts." he smiled.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me. Dumbledore said you can leave your aunt and uncle's, now that I'm cleared." Harry's wish had come true.  
  
"Sirius, that would be so cool!" he smiled wider than he ever had. He was leaving the Dursley's, to be with his real family. Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"We better head back. See you, Sirius." she stood up. Luna wandered out the door past Hermione.  
  
"Bye, you three." said Sirius.  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked back to the castle.  
  
"Great about Sirius, isn't it?" said Ron, happily. "Now you can talk about him anytime you want." When they got back to the castle, alot of thee students looked frightened.  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"Yeah, they cleared that Black guy,"  
  
"I thought he was a mass murdered?"  
  
"Who knows."  
  
This didn't bother Harry, until someone he didn't know asked him if he was afraid Sirius would try and kill him again.  
  
"No, I'm not afraid my godfather will kill me." the person's mouth fell open. "And anyway, in third year he was trying to kill my friend Ron's rat, which was really an illegal animagus, who betryed my parents and gave them to Voldemort." he said this all in one breath, and laughed at the look of confusion on the person's face.  
  
"Oh, um, really, er, ok...." he walked away very confused. Harry walked back to the common room, and saw Errol tapping the window. He walked over and took the letter. He  
  
opened it to find Fred and George's handwriting. They seemed to have taken turns writing.  
  
Harry,  
  
Great about Sirius, isn'i it?  
  
Yeah. We helped him redo his house. It actually looks habitable.  
  
One of the rooms we did will be yours. It's the best one.  
  
Mainly because we designed it, dear old Fred.  
  
Too right you are, George.  
  
Well, talk to you later.  
  
Yeah, maybe we'll see you in Hogsemeade.  
  
Goodbye, Fred.  
  
Goodbye, George.  
  
Bye, Fred.  
  
Fred, you don't have to be the last one tho sign it.  
  
Then how will we sign it, George, oh brother of mine?  
  
Like this, Goodbye, The Twins.  
  
Wow, that's good.  
  
Thank you, Fred.  
  
Ok, here we go.  
  
Goodbye, The Twins  
  
Harry lauged. He showed the letter to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"They had the argument, on the letter." said Ron. "That's new for them. Of coarse, they've never written a letter together, so-"  
  
"I wonder which room is yours, Harry."  
  
"How should I know." said Harry with a shrug. "Oh, Ron, I'm quidditch captain now."  
  
"Brilliant!" sadi Ron, a smile spreading across his face."  
  
"Yeah. We need to do tryouts sometime, for beaters and chasers. Ginny said she wants to be a chaser. But we'll need more people than that to try out."  
  
"What about the Creevey brothers?" piped in Hermione.  
  
"Maybe." said Harry. "Hermione, do you play?"  
  
"I don't really know. I've never tried."  
  
"Maybe you can try out." suggested Harry. "It might be fun."  
  
"Ok, I'll think about it. Come on, we should head down to dinner." They walked out the door and down to the great hall. The three of them sat down. Harry began to help himself to some steak and baked potato. He had just taken an exceptionaly large bite of potato when Cho walked over. Harry pretended he hadn't seen her and continued chewing his potato.  
  
"Hi Harry." she said. Harry help up a finger to indicate he was chewing. Cho laughd, but waited. When he was done, he said, "What's up?" Cho turned scarlet for a fraction of a second, then said,"Do you, er, want to go out with me, er, sometime?"  
  
Harry looked at her for a second. Last year he would've said yes, but now, "No, that's ok. Thanks anyway though." he smiled, and went back to his potato. Cho slumped back to her table, while Ron and Hermione were gaping at Harry.  
  
"I thought you were crushing on her?" demanded Ron.  
  
"I was." siad Harry, swallowing some steak. "But now I'm not. What's the big deal?" he added, seeing the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Nothing." she said. "It's just, people don't just drop a crush. They drop it for reasons."  
  
"And...?" said Harry, waiting for her to explain deeper.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious? You're hiding something from us."  
  
"Like what?" inquired Harry. Luna and he hadn't had an official date, so did that still mean they were dating?  
  
"You have a crush on someone else" she said simply. So she didn't know. Harry calmed down a little.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." said Harry, shoveling more baked potato into his mouth. Hermione was about to retort when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Attention. Will the followin, please meet me in my office, after dinner." He pulled a length of parchment out of his robes, which looked vagly familiar to Harry. "Ahem. Harry Potter. Hermion Granger. Ronald Weasley. Ginny Weasley. Neville Longbottem." Neville suddenly turned scarlet. "Dean Thomas. Pavrti Patil. Padma Patil." Hermione gave a short gasp.  
  
"It's the list of D.A. members!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Cho Chang. Lavender Brown. Luna Lovegood. Colin Creevey. Dennis Creecey. Eric Macmillian. Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hannah Abbott. Anthony Goldstein. Michal Corner. Terry Boot. Susan Bones. Zacharias Smith. Thank you." he sat back down.  
  
"What does he want to talk to every one for?" asked Ron in a worried voice.  
  
"Beats me" said Harry, eating more baked potato. "But he seemd to be smileing." After dinner, Harry, being the only one who had been to Dumbledore's office, signeled for the D.A. members to stay.  
  
"Potter, come here." It was Proffesor McGonagall. He told everyone to wait and went to see her. Before he could open his mouth, she said, "The password's 'chocolate frog' good day." she turned on her heel and walked off. Harry shrugged and went to the scared looking D.A. members.  
  
"This way." he signeled for them to follow him. When they got to the statue of the griffin, Harry said, "Chocolate frog." the griffin spang aside, admitting them.  
  
"Chocolate frog?" he heard Dean Thomas mutter, "interesting password." They all stepped on to the moving staircase. When they reached the top, Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." came Dumbldore's voice. They all clamored in. Harry saw all the spindle tables and intruments he had broken were repaired. Dumbledore smiled broadly. "So, how far did you progress last year?" they all gave him puzzled looks. "How far did you get, with your D.A. meetings?" he said. Everyone's eyes landed on Harry. Even Dumbledore's. They were waithing for him to speak.  
  
"Er, pretty far, I guess." There was a murmer of agrrement.  
  
"I can do stunning charms!" beamed Neville.  
  
"We started Patronses even!" said Cho.  
  
"We  
  
leared more defence from Harry than we did from Umbridge." said Luna.  
  
There were murmers of "Here here!" from most in the crowd. Dumbledore held up a hand to silence them.  
  
"You have my full cosent to continue with yor meetings of" he paused and smiled. "Of the D.A. I shall inform the teachers what you are doing, and if you would like, put up a notice for any others who wish to join."  
  
Harry was hesitant at first. Then he looked at the beaming faces of the members.  
  
"We'll have to start over, or at least, sort of, but, ok." Dean Thomas punched the air in triumph, and Luna gave an excited squeek. Hermione looked as though she wanted to screem with happiness.  
  
"Very well." said Dumbledore. "Off you go." he smiled as they left, and Harry was sure, that he received a small wink. .  
  
On Sunday at breakfast, Harry went over to the Ravenclaw table, and tried to find Luna. When he did, he walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped looking at the ceiling to look at him.  
  
"Hello, Harry." she said. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Harry felt his face flush, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"Sirius wants us to meet him in the Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow at eleven. We can meet in the great hall at around eight. Is that ok with you?" he waited patiently for a second.  
  
She sighed and said,"Yes, I can make it. Meet you there. You better get to your table,"She nodded in the direction of his table. "Ron and Hermione just arrived."   
  
Sure enough, when Harry looked in that direction, Ron and Hermione were sitting down. Noticing him at the Ravenclaw table, they waved.  
  
"Have you told them?" Luna asked, dreamily. Her question was vague, but Harry knew what she meant.  
  
"No, not yet." he murmured. To his surprise, Luna gave a sigh of relief.  
  
"Good. I haven't told anyone either. Ok then, bye."  
  
"Bye." said Harry, and he trooped of to the Gryffindor table, taking his usual seat in between Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Whab wuz dat abo?" asked Ron, his mouth full of egg.  
  
"What was that Ron?" said Hermione, sarcastically, holding a hand to her ear. "Didn't catch that."  
  
Ron scowled, then swallowed hard. "What.....was.....that.....about?" he said, more sarcastically than he meant, because he laughed.  
  
"I was telling Luna what Sirius said last night." Harry shrugged, helping himself to bacon and sausage.  
  
"Oh." said Ron. He seemed disappointed. "So, um, yeah. How will we get there tomorrow?"   
  
"I think Dumbledore'll take care of that." said Hermione, in her voice that made her sound as though she knew everything. Harry nodded in agreement, because his mouth was full of sausage. He received a letter from a handsome owl Harry didn't recognize. It was a message from Sirius, reminding them about the next day. Harry was awoken by Hermione shaking him violently.  
  
"Harry!! It's seven fortyfive! Get up!"  
  
Harry woke with a start. "Ok, but can I get dressed?"  
  
"Of coarse you can, just do it quickly." she hurried out of the dormitory. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were still sleeping. Harry and Ron exchanged humorously confused looks. They finished getting dressed and walked downstairs.  
  
"We better hurry to meet Luna." said Hermione, walking very fast when Harry's hand appeared from behind the portrait. They had to jog to catch up to her. "Where did you tell her we would meet her, anyway?" asked Hermione, turning to Harry.  
  
"Great hall." he shrugged. The three of them walked to the great hall, and saw Luna standing, or rather sitting, waiting for them. When she saw them, she stood up and brushed off her robes.  
  
"It's about time." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Come on Luna, we're only," Harry looked at his watch. "Thirty seconds late, give us a break." he smiled.  
  
"Ok." she said, a smile spreading across. "But next time, well, you'll find out." Hermione looked unbelieving, and Ron looked like he wouldn't ever be ready to 'find out'. They walked out on the grounds. Harry was less than surprised to see Hagrid outside his cabin with two threstrals.  
  
"You'll 'ave to share 'em." he said with a yawn. Harry nodded and Hagrid walked back into his cabin. Ron was having trouble finding the right end on his threstral. Luna helped him up with a boost. Hermione was about to ask how she would get up, but figured it out on her own. She jumped up and sat behind Ron. Harry got up on his and Luna's threstral first. Then Luna carefully slid on hers, on leg on each side this time, holding Harry's waist. Hermione stared at her unbelievingly until she said, "You'll want to hold on, too."  
  
Hermione did so. Harry leaned down to his threstral and said, "The Leaky Cauldron." then he turned to Ron's threstral. "You too. You'll be following us." the threstral. nodded to show he understood. Harry's suddenly lifted itself off the ground and began to fly. He was caught off guard, and would have slipped, if Luna hadn't been holding him around the waist. Hermione looked thankful for Luna's suggestion to hold on. The sun was rising higher as they flew toward Diagon Ally. At around ten forty, they landed in the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. The bade their threstrals goodbye, and watched them fly away. They stepped in to find Sirius already there, waiting for them. He waved to them and they walked over.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." they said in unison.  
  
"Hello. How was your first week back?" They all mumbled, and Sirius laughed his bark like laugh. "Some people," he raised his voice, "still think I'm a mass murderer. Still think I support," he paused for a breath, "Voldemort. That name is slime to me. I want nothing more than to see him dead."   
  
Harry still hadn't told anyone about the prophecy. Even Sirius. "So, Sirius, what did you want?" asked Harry.  
  
"A couple of things. I never thanked you, Luna, properly for helping these three save me. I understand it was your rope that pulled us back out. Thank you."  
  
Luna nodded and smiled dreamily.  
  
"And, Harry, I wanted to show our new place. Well, it's still Grimwald Place, number twelve, and-" he dropped his voice, "The headquarters for the Order," his voice rose again. "But, it looks like an all new house. Mr. Weasley put a couple of nice charms on your room in particularly Haven't really seen it, though. Fred and George insist we see it together. They will meet us there around one."  
  
"What will we do until then?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Walk around Diagon Ally, of coarse. Harry, they have snitches for sale in Quality Quidditch Supplies now." Harry smiled, remembering the snitch he had accidentally stolen last year.   
  
"I already have one. Last year, I accidentally stole one. It's in the bottom of my trunk. It drove Uncle Vernon nuts at the beginning of the summer. Started to fly around the house. I had to grab my broom and had to catch it. He would've killed me if Aunt Petunia didn't tell him not to." Sirius laughed.  
  
"Well, ok. Let's just walk around and talk." They all stood up and walked outside. The roads weren't very busy that day. Although, most people were at work. They walked into Honeyduke's first. Harry walked over to look at some chocolate frogs. There was a jumbo-sized box, and it said that you had a possibility of finding a "special edition" card. Harry tried to think who'd be on a card like that, and picked up a box. He waled up and paid seven sickles and five knuts for the box.  
  
"You like chocolate frogs, Harry?" Sirius asked with a short laugh.  
  
"Yes, and it says you might get a special edition card inside." he said, flipping the box over. "That would be pretty cool." he added.  
  
"How any frogs are in that box?" asked Hermione, looking interested.  
  
Harry turned over the box. "It says, 'This box contains..... thirtyfive individually wrapped chocolate frogs.' Wow. That's a lot of chocolate frogs."  
  
"Well, you have a pretty good chance, don't you?" said Hermione. "Mind you, there may only be two special edition' cards." she added.  
  
"I know, but what if I got one? Who do you think will be on it?" Asked Ron.  
  
"Maybe they'll do 'unsung heros' like the Longbottems." piped in Luna.  
  
"That would be pretty cool. Neville would be proud. I'd give him the card if that's who is on it." said Harry. Harry reached up to push his bangs on his face, and Sirius noticed his scars. He grabbed Harry's hand.  
  
"What happened?" he asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Detention. With Umbridge. Made me do lines with this horrible quill that scratched it in my hand, and wrote it in my own blood." said Harry, as though he had memorized it, knowing Sirius would ask him one day. Sirius looked shocked. 


	2. Checking out the House which he lives wi...

"Did you tell anybody? Did you tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"No." Harry mumbled. Sirius looked stern, but his expression softened. They walked around Diagon Alley until twelve forty-five. "We better head up to my place." said Sirius. Sirius held out his arm for the Knight Bus. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna laughed as they stepped on. Stan was very excited to see them again.   
  
"Ello, 'Arry!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. Harry mumbled his greeting. Sirius beamed at him and said, "Number twelve, Grimwald Place."   
  
Stan nodded and Sirius went to join the other four. They were on the bus for ten minutes, when Stan said, "Next stop, Grimwald place!" There was a loud BANG and Harry found himself on the grungy street once again. In seconds, Number Twelve appeared put of nowhere. But when it appeared, it didn't look near as dismal. When they stepped inside, Harry could've sworn he stepped into a room at the Burrow.  
  
"Good, isn't it?" Harry heard a familiar voice say. He looked around to see the twins smiling on the staircase. Harry smiled back. George signaled for them to follow.  
  
"Come on, we'll show your room, Harry." They walked upstairs and came to a portrait of Umbridge, cowering beneath many centaurs. Harry laughed, and when he did so, the portrait stretched into a door. "Cool, huh?" Harry nodded. "It was all Fred's idea."  
  
"Brother, you are modest. It was your idea."  
  
"I am sure it was yours, Fred."  
  
"But I am sure it was yours, George."  
  
"Actually, it was mine." Mr. Weasley had just stepped in.  
  
"We were talking about the portrait itself. Not how it stretched to a door."  
  
"Ah." said Mr. Weasley. "In that case, it was both of yours idea."  
  
"What do you mean, Father?" asked Fred.  
  
"Well, when you were thinking of a portrait to do, George remembered the picture you sent Harry. Then, you Fred, suggested making that the portrait. George, you laughed, then agreed."  
  
"Then it was my idea-" said George.  
  
"And my idea." said Fred. They shook hands like they were making a business decision.  
  
Harry stepped in and looked around. There were quidditch posters every where.  
  
"You gonna share those?" asked Fred, pointing to Harry's box of chocolate frogs under his arm.  
  
"Yeah, of coarse." said Harry. Everyone piled into Harry's room and sat down. Mr. Weasley walked out the door. "where's he going?" asked Harry, nodding toward the door while opening his box.  
  
"He only stayed 'til you guys got here." said Fred, holding out his hand.  
  
"Patience." said Luna. George and Fred jumped. They hadn't noticed her. She laughed.  
  
"One for you," Harry handed a frog to Luna. "One for you, you, you, you, and you." He said, handing them to every one else. "And one for me." He opened his frog and put it in his mouth. He turned over the card, and his frog fell out of his mouth.  
  
"What? Rare one?" Asked Fred. Harry was in shock. He had turned his card over, wondering what it would be, as it said 'Special Edition.' He had turned it over, to find his own face, first hiding behind the border, now staring up at himself and smiling weakly, on the back. Harry handed it to Luna, out of instinct, as she was sitting on his right. Luna dropped her own frog.  
  
"Wow."  
  
"What?!" demanded the twins. Luna tossed them the card, and they practically choked.  
  
They then handed to Ron Hermione, and Sirius. All of their mouths fell open.  
  
"This is, a, surprise." said Sirius. He turned it over and read the back. "Harry Potter is famous for his defeat of Lord Voldemort. But less than two years ago, he witnessed his return. According to resources-"  
  
"Whats betting the resource is Dumbledore?" said Fred, suppressing a laugh. Sirius continued. "-resources, Harry had greatly delayed the return of Voldemort." Sirius looked up from the card. "Well, that's interesting."  
  
"Really hit you head on, didn't they?" asked Fred, taking the card again.  
  
"Yeah, they did." Harry was smiling now. "Sirius, do you want it?" He asked. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He held out his hand to Fred. Fred handed him the card and helped himself to another frog. They spent the rest of the afternoon eating frogs and swapping cards. There were no more special edition cards in the box. Sirius looked at his watch.   
  
"You four had better get back." There were moans of disappointment, none louder than the twins, and they all stood up. "I'll see you to the school." He walked out with them. Fred and George followed, and Harry watched the door shrink back into the humorous portrait. He held back a laugh.   
  
"Bye, you guys!" said George, waving.   
  
"Farewell." said Fred bowing with a laugh. Sirius stuck out his arm, and the bus appeared with a tell tale BANG. They all climbed on before Stan could speak.  
  
"Hogwarts." said Sirius. He sat down and waited patiently He did a double take to the man sitting on his left.  
  
"Keep you shirt on." said a familiar growl. Harry looked over and smiled.   
  
"Hello, Moody." he smiled.  
  
"Hey, Potter. Glad to hear your summer went," he looked at Sirius, "well." he smiled. Harry noticed his magical eye swiveling. It stopped on Stan he was staring nonstop at Harry.  
  
"You know him?" he asked gruffly, nodding to Stan. Harry laughed.  
  
"I ride the bus a lot." he laughed. "More than I would like." he added.  
  
"Moody smiled.   
  
"Where are you headed, Alastor?" Sirius asked, after casting a weary look at Stan, who suddenly became very interested in his right thumb nail.  
  
"Hogsemeade." he growled.  
  
"Show him your frog card, Sirius." Luna suggested dreamily. Sirius laughed and pulled out the card. The card Harry ducked for cover, but when he saw who the card was being handed to, came out and smiled with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Limited Edition, eh? You hold on to this one." he handed the card back to Sirius who pocketed it. The bus had just narrowly missed a light post, before it stopped, and a skeletal old witch ambled off from the second deck, mumbling about never getting her hot chocolate. Harry laughed.  
  
"Next stop, 'Ogsemeade!" shouted Stan. He sat down, and with a BANG the rumbled onto the streets of Hogsemeade. The bus stopped, and the six of them climbed off. They walked down the street a bit, when Moody said, "I'm headed this way." he jabbed a thumb down the road.  
  
"All right, see you Alastor." Sirius nodded, and led Harry and the others up the road to Hogwarts. When they got to the front doors, he bade them farewell, turned, and walked back down the road.   
  
"Today was fun." breathed Ron, and the walked down the deserted corridor to their common rooms.  
  
"I go this way." Luna said, dreamily. "I'll see you tomorrow."   
  
"Bye, Luna." said Harry.  
  
"See you."  
  
"Good night." yawned Hermione. The three of them continued down the corridor until they got to the fat lady.  
  
"Titilandus." Harry yawned. The fat lady swung open, with her eyes still closed. The three of them climbed through.  
  
"Good night, Harry, Ron." Hermione said, stifling a huge yawn.  
  
"'Night." they said. Harry and Ron walked slowly up to their dormitory. Ron fell face forward on his bed, and started snoring instantly. Harry climbed in to bed and stared at the ceiling for what seems hours, until he fell asleep. Harry had a number of dreams, which blended together. All he could remember when he woke up at around three, is he dreamed Hagrid was dressed as Father Christmas, Dobby was dancing with Winky, and Sirius kept turning into a shaggy black dog, and back. Harry didn't understand what these dreams meant, maybe they were nonsense. He lay back down. When he woke up next morning, he remembered naught of the dream.   
  
The newt week of school went by swiftly. When Saturday came again, Dumbledore announced it was another Hogsemeade weekend. Much confused murmuring followed this announcement, as Dumbledore sat down again, and continued an animated conversation with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"What's betting every weekend from now on is a Hogsemeade weekend?" asked Ron, helping himself to fourths of sausage. Harry shrugged.  
  
"It is a possibility, isn't it?" said Hermione, thoughtfully, mindlessly eating bacon, while reading her Daily Prophet. After breakfast, they lined up in the hall to go to Hogsemeade. On the way down the road, they talked about Quidditch.  
  
"Given thought to joining the team, Hermione?" asked Ron. "It'd be really cool if all three of us were on the team."  
  
"I've thought about it." she said. "But I don't really know-"  
  
"Oh, come on, Hermione, you'll be great." Ron encouraged.  
  
"All right, I'll try out, if you just drop it."  
  
Ron did a funny hop, and triumphant punch. Harry laughed. When they got down to Hogsemeade, people were crowded around something.  
  
"And the only living thing around was this snake?"  
  
"Yup. Don't know why it's still here."  
  
"Do you think the snake did it?"  
  
"Possibility, isn't it?"  
  
Harry ran forward. "Where's the snake?" he said urgently.  
  
"Right here." said a man in mauve robes. The snake was wriggling madly. Harry took the squirming snake. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." to Harry, he was speaking english. To everyone else, a faint hissing escaped his lips. Onlookers gasped, but Harry ignored them. The snake became very still, gazing at Harry intently. "Did you see who did this?" He indicated the body. The snake nodded. Again onlookers gasped. "Did you see where they went?"   
  
"Yes." this time, the hiss escaped the snake.  
  
"Can you show me?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of coarse I can." Harry set the snake down. "Follow, me." The snake began to slither down an alley. Harry followed, and everyone else followed the snake. "I've heard them, yes, I have. Jussst down here." Harry stopped abruptly, so did the snake. He had just heard a familiar voice, and a cold shiver ran down his spine.  
  
"Yes, the deed is done. The Dark Lord will be pleased." came Percy Weasley's voice. "One more death is needed. One, I can achieve. Harry Potter. I can act as though, I was wrong, get on my family's good side." He gave a cold laugh. "Then, I'll have him." All the death eaters joined in laughing this time. Harry turned around quickly.  
  
"Get Dumbledore, Professors Snape and McGonagall, Hagrid, bring them down, quickly!" Harry said. Some of the onlookers nodded. Harry noticed one of them was Moody.   
  
"Let us wait until nightfall, to come out again." Came a cold female voice. "We'll need to catch up on the news. Haven't gotten a paper since, well, I cant remember. Wait, I do remember. Haven't gotten a paper since my dear cousin died." Percy's was the loudest laugh. Harry picked up the snake.  
  
"Thank you." he hissed. The snake nodded, but instead of leaving, stayed wrapped around Harry's arm. Just then, Dumbledore, Snap, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Moody were running down the alley.  
  
"What have you heard?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"It's a meeting of death eaters. I only recognized two voices. One was Lestrange, and the other-"  
  
"Spit it out!" demanded Snape. Harry looked into Snape's cold eyes. But they weren't cold. They seemed filled with fear.  
  
"Percy Weasley." said Harry. All five of them looked perplexed, if not disbelieving.  
  
"You, you are sure of this?" stammered Professor McGonagall. Harry nodded. McGonagall looked at Dumbledore, as if for reassurance, but he stared intently at Harry.   
  
"Where did you hear this?" he sounded very urgent.  
  
"Right over there." Harry pointed to the wall where he had heard Percy's voice, the snake still coiled around his arm.  
  
"Very well. Minerva, get Remus, and bring him here. Severus," Snape stopped looking at Harry to gaze at the Headmaster.  
  
"Yes?" he said lightly.  
  
"I need you to fetch Sirius. He is at Grimwald Place." Snape nodded, and with one more look at Harry, he turned on his heel and walked off. Professor McGonagall stood there, ringing her hands, then followed Snape. Dumbledore turned back to Harry, who had just been joined by Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I wish you to stay in this alley. I will stay here as well, but when Sirius arrives, I must leave." Harry nodded. Ron looked from Dumbledore to Harry, then to Hermione, and back to Dumbledore. Harry sighed and told them the story. Ron looked as though someone had given him a good slap in the face. His face was steadily becoming redder.  
  
"Are, are you sure it was Percy?" asked Hermione, looking nervously at Ron, who was punching his fist in his hand.  
  
"Yes. And Lestrange." harry looked at the snake, slowly slithering to his neck. He looked at the snake. "You can go home now."  
  
"Very well. If you need me, I will be around the Hogss Head." the snake slithered off his arm, and down the alley. Harry looked back up at the others. At that moment, Snape was coming down the alley. Harry was very surprised to see him talking pleasantly with Sirius. He looked at them for a second, then shrugged it off.  
  
"Harry! What happened? Severus could only give me very vague details." He hurried to Harry, who repeated the story for him. Sirius looked nervously at Ron, who was redder than Harry had ever seen him, and was still punching his hand. Harry also saw an anger boil inside Sirius when he mentioned Lestrange.  
  
"We'll need to have someone we can trust watch this alley." said Snape. Dumbledore was considering it very deeply.  
  
"Minerva, send word to Arthur."  
  
She nodded and with a crack, was gone. Dumbledore turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, please excuse us." They nodded and walked off. Ron had stopped punching his hand, but was now wringing his hands. Dumbledore leaned into Harry.  
  
"It seems, your gift came quite handy." he smiled, and turned to Sirius. He smiled. Sirius nodded. Harry looked from Sirius, to Dumbledore, then back. Sirius turned to Harry.  
  
"I'll see you later, Harry." He clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, turned and left.  
  
"Harry, go and find your friends. Try and forget what you have heard, for now. But be ready to retrieve the information, when it is asked for." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. He looked at Moody and Snape again. His eyes met with Snape's for a split second. Then he looked away and continued out of the alley. When he stepped into the sunlight, he spotted Ron and Hermione waiting for him. They walked over to him.  
  
"What was that about?"asked Ron, staring at Harry sternly. Harry looked at him for a second, and told them what Dumbledore had said to him. Hermione looked confused, which was a first.  
  
"You say he smiled at Sirius, then Sirius nodded, then Sirius left?" she said.  
  
"Yeah. No clue what it might." Hermione was deep in thought, and Ron had continued punching his hand.  
  
"Ron, you'll bruise yourself!" exclaimed Hermione, attempting to grab his hand.  
  
"I think he's imagining his hand is Percy's face." observed Harry. Ron suddenly looked up.  
  
"S-sorry." He stopped. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall had returned, with a very confused Mr. Weasley. He had only time enough to glance quickly at the trio, before being bustled into the alley. 


	3. Death Eater Meeting and The Truth about ...

"Uh-oh." said Ron, with a look of fear.  
  
"What!?" asked Harry and Hermione.  
  
"My dad'll be worse than me when he hears that Percy-" but he was cut off by an enraged yell from the alley.  
  
"Wow." said Harry in surprise. "I thought your mom yelled loud."  
  
The yelling continued.  
  
"Come on." said Hermione, covering her ears and leading them to the Three Broomsticks. When they got inside, Ron went over to get drinks. Harry and Hermione sat down. When Ron joined them, Harry realized something.  
  
"I though McGonagall was supposed to bring down Lupin?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought so too." said Ron. "Wonder what happened?"  
  
"I don't know, but none of the teachers would disregard a message from Dumbledore on purpose." said Hermione. Just then, Lupin walked in.  
  
"Speak of the devil." mumbled Harry. Ron and Hermione looked up, and seeing Lupin, waved. Lupin acknowledged then, and went to join them.  
  
"Hello you three. Hello Harry."  
  
"Hi." Harry said quietly.   
  
"Dumbledore told me the whole story. He's having Arthur guard the alley. He was pretty mad though, at least, he was still steaming when I arrived. Anyway, I came in here to tell you, not to repeat what you have heard."  
  
"Dumbledore already told me not to. Until it was asked for." replied Harry. "Whatever that means." he shrugged. Lupin nodded at the three of them and left. They looked out the window and saw Hagrid amble slowly past, followed closely by Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, and Moody. They stayed in the Three Broomsticks a little while longer, then they got up to leave.  
  
"Today was, interesting." said Hermione, grabbing Ron's hand, so he wouldn't punch it again, since his hands were now free.  
  
"Yeah, sure was." said Harry, squinting at the dot in the distance that was Hagrid. They walked back up to the school, and were relieved to get inside, because it was a strangely chilly afternoon. As they walked up to the common room, they were ambushed by half of the D.A. members.  
  
"When's the next meeting?" demanded Michael Corner.  
  
"We don't know yet." said Hermione, freeing herself, Harry, and Ron from the mob.  
  
They were able to get away safely, but a few members followed them for a while.   
  
"Pass-"  
  
"Titilandus." cut in Ron. The fat lady looked sternly at Ron, who returned the stern look, before swinging open.  
  
"Are you hungry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I don't know." shrugged Harry. "But dinner doesn't start for about half an hour."  
  
"True." replied Hermione. "Very true."  
  
Ron looked at her for a second, then looked down at his feet. "Percy-"  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed his hand, because he made a move to punch something.  
  
"Is the biggest git in the world!" He yanked his hand free of Hermione's grasp, and punched the side of the chair. Harry was sure he heard more than one thing crack. When Ron removed his hand, Harry saw a sizable dent in the side, and Ron's hand was bleeding, and steadily turning bluer.  
  
"Ron!" sighed Hermione. "Why'd you do that? You need to go to Madam Pomfrey!"  
  
"I'll go after dinner." he said grumpily. Hermione cast Harry an exasperated look. Harry only shrugged. She glared at him, and Harry understood.  
  
"Ron, you should really go to the hospital wing. Come on, I'll take you."  
  
"Fine." Ron slumped out of the chair an stalked out behind Harry.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Harry pointed at Ron's hand.  
  
"I dunno." Ron shrugged. They didn't talk for the rest of the trip to the hospital wing. When Ron showed her his hand, she sighed. With a wave of her wand it was healed.  
  
"You two just head to the great hall. Dinner will be starting shortly."   
  
Harry and Ron nodded. Ron was about to punch his hand again, but seeing the look of worry on Harry's face, he put both hands down.  
  
"Sorry." he said.  
  
"Hey, if he was my brother, I'd be doing the same thing." reassured Harry  
  
"It's not just that. He knows this is the one thing he can do to offend the entire family." said Ron. "He's doing it to spite us." he added bitterly, as they entered the great hall. Harry thought about for a second, but his thoughts were interrupted by a yell from Hermione. They walked over to her and sat down. Ron, Harry was happy to see, had stopped punching his hand. Instead, he was taking his anger out on his baked potato, which Harry was sure would soon become a pulp. Harry helped himself to some pork chops, and watched the progression of Ron's potato with interest. When Ron's potato strongly resembled the consistency of the gravy across the table, he stopped and put some steak on his plate.  
  
"Ron, are you even going to eat that?" asked Hermione, pointing at his potatoes with her fork.  
  
"I don't know." Ron was now poking his steak violently.  
  
"Ron, just eat your food. Take out your anger tomorrow in Snape's class. We're still doing the Polyjuice potion." Harry smiled. Ron stopped attacking his steak and cut off a piece.  
  
"Ok." he said, before shoving the steak in his mouth. Hermione looked jealously at Harry, but stopped to finish her dinner. Ron was still fuming when he and Harry were getting ready for bead.  
  
"Ron, just let it go." said Harry. He was really starting to get worried.  
  
"I'm trying. Maybe some sleep will help." he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yeah, maybe." said Harry. "Well, 'night, Ron."  
  
"Night, Harry."  
  
When Ron woke the next morning, he seemed to have forgotten the previous day. Harry was happy to see him the normal color, and not fuming red.  
  
"Come on, lets get breakfast." said Ron, in a very cheery voice.  
  
"Ok, sure." said Harry. He finished getting dressed and walked down to breakfast with Ron. Hermione was already sitting down when they arrived.   
  
"Hello, you two. Glad to see you happy, Ron." she added, pouring herself more coffee. At first, Harry thought Ron would start turning red again, but he smiled and sat down beside Harry. Harry piled eggs, bacon, and hash brown onto his plate.  
  
"Here." said Hermione. She poured Harry a large cup of coffee.  
  
"Er, thanks, Hermione." He took a sip. Ron was busy piling bacon and sausage onto his plate, and making a small house with them at the same time. Harry and Hermione exchanged curious looks. Hermione was stifling a laugh. Harry on the other hand, was watching the bacon and sausage form. Ron was building very fast. In ten minutes time, Harry could decipher what it was supposed to be. He nudged Hermione and pointed to Ron's plate. She gasped. Ron was building an almost perfect replica of the Burrow.  
  
"Wow." Hermione whispered. "Ron, that's amazing." Ron's tongue was in between his teeth, as he nodded in thanks. Hermione laughed. As time went by, more people started to notice his architecture. Another Ten minutes later, it was finished. Half of the Gryffindor table had stood up and moved closer to see. They all applauded when he finished. Ron looked around at those applauding. He had been under the impression only Harry and Hermione were watching. He blushed red.  
  
"I was bored." he whispered, as the Gryffindors slowly went back to their own seats.  
  
"Nothing wrong with that." said Hermione. "Ron, are you going to eat that, masterpiece?"  
  
"Yeah, but I'll need help." said Ron.  
  
"Ok." said Harry, pulling off the sausage chimney and eating it. Ron laughed as he pulled of the bacon front door and ate it. Hermione just pulled off a random bit of house. For the rest of breakfast, they slowly demolished the house. Only bits of the roof were left when they got up.  
  
"I don't think I'll be eating bacon for a while." said Ron.  
  
"So, no bacon 'till breakfast tomorrow, right?" said Hermione with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, of coarse." responded Ron. He smiled.  
  
"While, thank goodness it's still the weekend." sighed Harry.   
  
"Yeah, no kidding." said Ron. He looked as though the memory of the previous day was rising in him again.   
  
"Well, I'm going to go to the grounds." said Hermione.  
  
"I'll come with." said Ron. "See you Harry."  
  
"Yeah, see you." Harry waved goodbye. When he got to the common room, a handsome owl was sitting on top of one of the chairs.  
  
"Hermes." Harry muttered under hi breath. Luckily Ron wasn't there, of Hermes wouldn't be there either. Resisting his urge to turn around, Harry walked up, and took the letter, addressed to him. Hermes sat on his shoulder while he read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Please forgive my previous rudeness. I have very little time to write this letter. I will be in great danger if this letter is intercepted. Harry, I must warn you now. You, as well as my family, and Hermione, are in danger. You must know now, I am working for the Order.  
  
Harry now understood, why Dumbledore smiled at Sirius. Perhaps Sirius knew Percy was in the Order.  
  
I am frightened, each day, for the danger I may bring to myself, and others. None of my family know, and I'd prefer they didn't, until I am ready to tell them. I am pretending to be a loyal follower of Voldemort. The murder I had supposedly committed, was staged, in a very convincing way. The person is live and well in Saint Mungo's. I still will get close to my family, as I told them I would. I will try and patch up what I can. You cannot, whatever you do, respond to this letter. I can only trust that you will take to heart this letter. Last year, I wanted nothing more, than to see you alone. But now, I understand, that we all must stay together. My blood turns to ice when Voldemort speaks to me. But my eyes show full devotion. He has called his followers many times, and my forearm burns like white fire. And I go. Hoping to gather information, useful to the Order. I know Ron will be taking it hard, and my father will not trust me, unless you tell them. Keep this letter safe. Show it to no one, except trusted members of the Order. When I tell my family this, keep the letter close. In case they do not believe. Harry, you must listen. Be careful, and trust only those, you know you can trust. I must go now.  
  
take care, and listen to my warnings. Percy.  
  
Harry re-read the letter twice, and couldn't help but believe it. He walked up to the dormitory and pulled out his mirror. "Sirius." the mirror fogged and Sirius appeared.  
  
"Why did Dumbledore smile at you in that alley?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know what you mean." said Sirius quite unconvincingly  
  
"I know what it was about. I just got this." Harry held the letter to the mirror. Sirius read very fast.  
  
"Ah." he whispered. "So, you are one of the very few who know about him. Good. We don't want many to know yet."  
  
"What about his family?" protested Harry.  
  
"They can't know yet. Not until he sees fit."   
  
Harry sighed.   
  
"Harry, I know you don't need another burden. But regard his wish."  
  
"I will." Harry whispered. "Well, bye Sirius."  
  
"Good bye. And, Harry?" Harry looked down. "Listen to the letter. re- read it many times, if you must. That is all."  
  
And with a whirl of fog, Harry saw his own reflection. Harry looked out the window. He could see Ron and Hermione sitting under the tree. Hermione was getting up, slipping a book in her bag. Ron got up as well. The two of them started to walk back up to the castle, talking on the way. Just then, an owl Harry didn't know, flew up to the window. He opened the window, and it flew onto his shoulder. Harry looked at the letter, and smiled. It was from Krum, and addressed to Hermione. He walked down to the common room, and waited for Hermione and Ron get back. When they stumbled through the portrait hole, Hermione gasped.  
  
Harry had begun stroking the owl, who was now dozing. "It's a letter from Krum." said Harry, tossing the letter to her. Hermione opened the letter. It was at least two feet of parchment. Hermione was reading the letter as she sat down. She suddenly blushed.  
  
"What?" demanded Ron.  
  
"Nothing." squeaked Hermione, shoving the letter into her robes. "N- nothing." she repeated. Harry and Ron exchanged confused looks. Harry felt his own robes, where Percy's letter was carefully stashed.  
  
"Some thing wrong, Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"No, nothing." responded Harry, in the same tone as Hermione. Ron gave Harry a confused look, then shrugged.  
  
"Oh, Harry, I meant to ask you, did you find out what Dumbledore smiling at Sirius and Sirius nodding meant?" inquired Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, I found out." Harry said cautiously  
  
"Who told you?" asked Ron.  
  
"Er, someone, someone from, from the Order." Harry whispered.  
  
"Who, as in a name." Ron aid impatiently.  
  
"I, I can't tell you." Harry said truthfully.  
  
"Why not?" Hermione and Ron demanded.  
  
"I told them I wouldn't. Well, I technically didn't tell them, but they trust I won't tell anyone."  
  
"You can tell us." Ron said, hopefully.  
  
"No, I can't tell anybody." Hermione and Ron looked at him. Harry looked at his feet. "Even you."  
  
"OH." said Ron. He looked hurt. This was one of the first times Harry hadn't shared something with him  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said. Ron looked away. "Look, I told the person I'd keep their secret! Only three people know this person's in the Order! And until they want others to know, I have to keep my mouth shut!" Harry was beginning to understand how hard it would be for him to keep this secret. But he would be true to his word. To Percy, and to Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, Harry." said Ron, looking at his feet. "I'm sorry. It's just, everything with Percy, I'll never trust him again."  
  
Harry felt a jolt of what felt like guilt, pain, and sadness in his stomach. How would Percy's family be able to trust him again.  
  
Because, I'll help him. Thought Harry. No matter what it takes, I'll help Percy gain his family's trust again.  
  
"Harry, you ok?" asked Hermione. "You look sick."  
  
"To much bacon." Harry said.  
  
"Oh. Well, some sun might do you good. Come on." Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off the chair.  
  
"Fine."  
  
The three of them started to walk downstairs, Harry's hand still protectively clutching Percy's letter. Unpleasantly, they bumped into Snape, who eyed Harry suspiciously.  
  
"What's that you've got in your pocket, Potter?"  
  
"Nothing." harry said, much to quickly.  
  
"Is that so?" Snape asked. He reached down and wrenched the letter from Harry's grasp. Fear filled Harry. All color drained from Snape's face.  
  
"Potter, come with me." 


	4. Going To See Dumbledore

"Ok." Harry turned to the other two quickly. "The sun'll have to wait." he whispered. Ron and Hermione smiled nervously. Harry turned on his heel and followed Snape. Snape still had the letter clutched tightly in his hand when the reached the griffin outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Chocolate frog." Snape said bitterly. The griffin sprang aside and they stepped onto the rotating stairwell.  
  
"Professor, what's this abo-"  
  
"Shh, Potter!"  
  
They stepped into Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's, before he said, "What seems to be the problem, Severus?"  
  
"I found this in Potter's pocket." he thrust the letter to Dumbledore. "It is surely a trap." he added, as Dumbledore began to read. Harry saw Dumbledore smile.  
  
"And assure you, Severus." Dumbledore said, looking up from the letter. "It is not a trap." He smiled at Harry. "Harry, take this letter to your common room. Put it somewhere safe. Show it to no one else." He handed the letter back to Harry.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Harry turned to go back out, but Dumbledore said,  
  
"Harry, you need to be careful, in all that you do. You may go."  
  
Harry nodded and walked out of Dumbledore's office. He ran up to his dormitory. Where could he put the letter? Where would it be safe? Harry thought for a long time. Then he pulled the assignment book Hermione had given him last year out. He opened it to try and find a pocket. When he opened it, the book shouted, "Do it now, before you forget how!"  
  
"I'll do that." mumbled Harry. He found a pocket after a half hour. It took so long because it was hidden, and would only reveal itself when he said, "I need somewhere safe for this letter!" two seconds after he said it, a pocket appeared out of nowhere in the very center of the book. He carefully put the letter in, and when the letter was safely tucked inside, the pocket vanished. Harry gave a sigh of relief. He put the book away and walked down to the common room. Hermione and Ron were just walking through the portrait hole.  
  
"Where have you been?" asked Hermione. "We waited for over half an hour!"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that." said Harry.  
  
"What was that letter Snape took from you about, anyway?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing, really." Harry shrugged.  
  
"But you did get it back, right?" demanded Hermione, as though if he didn't, it would have been one step to far.  
  
"Yes, I got it back. And no, I'm still not telling who it's from." he added seeing Ron open his mouth. Ron closed it, and opened it again. "Or about the person from the Order." Ron closed his mouth again, with great disappointment.  
  
"Look, I promised I wouldn't tell."  
  
"I know. I shouldn't be angry with you. You promised you wouldn't tell. I'll let you keep the secret." Said Ron.  
  
"You'll probably find out anyway, eventually." Harry reassured.  
  
"Can we go outside now?" Hermione was tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"Well, how about after lunch?" Harry pointed to the clock. It was already half past noon.  
  
"Ok, fine." she grumpily stomped out the portrait hole. Harry and Ron shrugged, and walked out after her.  
  
"I'm not really hungry, how about you?" Ron asked as they sat down.  
  
"I don't know. Had a big breakfast." he added with a smile. "I'll just have a sandwich." Harry helped himself to a sandwich and some chips. He was pouring himself some pumpkin juice when Hermione nudged him hard. "What?" she pointed to the staff table. There was an extra chair beside Dumbledore. And it was occupied, by Percy.  
  
"Don't let Ron-" she began, but it was too late. Ron was steadily turning crimson as he stared at the staff table. Percy stood up and waked swiftly to the Gryffindor table. He walked over to Harry. He tried to ignore his youngest brother, who was being held back by Hermione.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to, straight away." he sounded very urgent. Harry nodded and was about to stand up.  
  
"Harry, no." whispered Ron and Hermione. Harry ignored them. He stood up and followed Percy out of the great hall.  
  
"You got my letter, then?" Percy asked swiftly. He looked at Harry, who nodded. "Good, good. We're going to see Dumbledore." he said in response to the look of confusion on Harry's face. 


	5. Meeting with Dumbldore

You did believe me, right? You do trust me?" Percy asked, pausing in the corridor, casting a worried and nervous look at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I believe you." said Harry. A sigh of relief left Percy as they continued to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I knew I could trust you, Harry. That's why I sent the letter to you instead of one of my family members. I don't think they're ready to trust me." He looked down.  
  
"Don't worry, Percy. I'll help you regain your family's trust." Harry reassured.  
  
"Thank you Harry." They had just arrived outside Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Now, what's the password? Some sort of sweet, I think.." Percy was racking his brains.  
  
"Chocolate frog." said Harry, interrupting Percy's thoughts.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes, now I remember." Percy stepped onto the staircase. Harry followed nervously. When they reached the door, Percy knocked roughly.  
  
"Come in." came Dumbledore's voice. Harry and Percy walked in. Harry was unsurprised to see all of the Order there. Including the Weasleys. Most members gasped. But Sirius walked over, and shook Percy's hand, as though he were an old friend. Snape nodded curtly, and Dumbledore smiled. Mr. Weasley, on the other hand, was less than thrilled.  
  
"What is he doing here!?" he demanded. "Do you not know what he is!?"  
  
"Actually, Arthur, he is a trusted member of the Order. A spy, if you will." said Dumbledore.  
  
Mr. Weasley laughed, as though it was nonsense.  
  
"It's true." spoke Harry, from Percy's shadow. "He, he is a member of the Order. He sent me a letter-"  
  
"And you believed him?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking astonished.  
  
"Yes. I believed, and still believe him. You should too."  
  
"Harry," whispered Percy. "Show them the letter."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. Harry pulled out his wand.  
  
"Accio, Assignment Book!"  
  
Everyone waited and watched. Hagrid was twiddling his thumbs, and Tonks kept changing her hair color with a series of pops. At long last, the passbook came whizzing through the open window and into Harry's hand. Harry opened it up to the center.  
  
"You'll be a jerk, if you don't do your work!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." mumbled Harry. " I need to retrieve the letter." as he said this, the pocket reappeared. Harry took out the letter, and tossed it to Mr. Weasley. The pocket vanished, and Harry slipped the book into his robes. Mr. Weasley was swiftly reading the letter.  
  
"I do not, will not believe it." he said finally, making a move to tear the letter. Harry looked at Percy. His look, no longer stony. There were tears slowly filling his eyes. Mrs. Weasley took the letter. She read very swiftly.  
  
"Harry, do you believe Percy?" she asked, looking up from the letter.  
  
"Yes. I do." said Harry. Percy gave him a look of gratitude. Mrs. Weasley look hurt.  
  
"Well, that's good enough for me." Lupin came out of the shadows and smiled at Harry. "Harry's word has not led us astray yet."  
  
Sirius walked over to Harry and clapped a hand on his shoulder. Lupin walked over and stood beside Percy. Snape slowly walked up to the four. His eyes searched Harry's for what seemed ages. Then he went and stood at Sirius' side. Dumbledore, as well stood up and stood by Harry. Soon, the only members left were the Weasleys. They stared at the rest of the Order. Finally, Mrs. Weasley looked into Harry's eyes. Harry clapped a hand on Percy's shoulder. With that action, Mrs. Weasley bustled over, and embraced her son. Percy's eyes were now overflowing with tears. Mr. Weasley now stood alone. His look, stony, his body, stiff. His hands were slowly clenching into fists. Then he looked into Harry's eyes. Harry looked back, staring. Mr. Weasley walked over to his son. He held out his hand. Percy took it, and Mr. Weasley's eyes filled with tears, and the handshake, became an embrace.  
  
"Well, now that we all came to a decision," interrupted Moody, "Let's continue. Harry, you are not yet of age, yet you, if anybody, deserve to know all that we do."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Remus, please bring Miss Granger, and the two remaining Weasley children up here." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes, Professor." Lupin turned on his heel, and exited.  
  
"Harry, have you any idea, of who now can guard Azkaban? As we regretfully have lost control of the dementors."  
  
"We could get a giant to guard it." suggested Harry. He looked at Hagrid who seemed to understand, because he smiled.  
  
"A giant!?" shouted Snape. "Preposterous! We do not have a giant at hand, Potter!"  
  
"Actually, Severus, we do." cut in Hagrid.  
  
"How?" Snape was calming down. Hagrid looked at his feet. Harry took over for him.  
  
"Because Hagrid brought his half brother Grawp back with him after his, er, mission for the Order during the summer."  
  
"And where is he being kept? Is he civilized?" demanded Snape.  
  
"Oh, oh yeah, Grawpy, he is the bes' gian' ever" Hagrid was now beaming. "Harry and Hermione helped with him a bit."  
  
Sirius cast a weary look at Harry, but smiled.  
  
"Will Grawp be up for it?" asked Dumbledore.  
  
"As long as someone he likes, and he knows he can trus' visits him from time to time." responded Hagrid.  
  
"Very well. Hagrid, tomorrow, you will see Grawp, see if he understands that we need him."  
  
Hagrid nodded.   
  
"We will need some trustworthy Aurers to track down death eaters. We know one of their meeting places, so we can try there first. Some, still walk among us." said Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah, like Percy." Ron had just walked in, along with Ginny, Hermione, and Lupin. Ron was staring bitterly at his brother. Dumbledore explained the situation o the three of them. Ron's expression turned confused, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"Very well. We are all briefed to the situation. Percy, you will need to return. I know you don't want to." Dumbledore added. Harry could see the pained confusion in Percy's eyes.  
  
"Percy," spoke Snape from Sirius' side. "If you ever need help, just ask." suddenly, both Percy and Snape clutched there forearms.  
  
"He's calling them." said Percy, standing upright, rubbing his arm. "I must go. Good bye, all of you." he nodded farewell to every one, and walked swiftly out of the door.  
  
Harry was, for the first time, concerned about Snape. The same hatred he held toward Harry, and Harry's father, was burning in Snape's eyes, and growing more.  
  
"P-professor?" he asked. "Are, are you ok?"  
  
Snape looked down at Harry. "Yes, yes, I will be fine." he was still rubbing his arm. Harry wasn't sure if Snape was being serious, but tried to ignore the guilty feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. Snape nodded to Dumbledore, and walked out. Harry wanted to follow him, to ask if he was ok.  
  
"Let him go, Harry. He'll be all right." said Sirius, holding Harry back.  
  
"So it begins." said Dumbledore. "Let us hope, all goes well." 


	6. Defense Against The Dark arts and Tranfi...

"Harry? Harry, are you with us?"  
  
Hermione nudged Harry. He had fallen asleep during Lupin's discussion on thestrals.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here" muttered Harry.  
  
"Good, then what did I just mention?"  
  
Harry surprised himself when he said the right answer. "The only people who are able to see a thestral, are people who have witnessed death first hand."  
  
"Correct. Ten points to Gryffindor." Lupin smiled.  
  
Hermione cast an amazed look at Harry. "How did you know the answer? You were almost out cold."  
  
"I don't even know how I knew." said Harry, truthfully.  
  
"Well, when you figure it out, tell me." whispered Ron. "That was bloody brilliant."  
  
Harry laughed, but nodded. Lupin cast a sidelong glance in their direction, and they stopped their conversation.  
  
"As I said, thestrals can only be seen by those who have witnessed death first-hand. Now, Harry, I know you can see them, because of the unfortunate events in fourth year."   
  
Harry looked at his feet.  
  
"Who else can see them?"  
  
A few other people raised their hands. Lupin nodded at each of them in turn.  
  
"Professor Lupin," Lavender had raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Lavender?"  
  
Lavender put her hand down. " can you see thestrals?"  
  
Lupin smiled. "Fortunately, no, I cannot. They are amazing creatures, yes. But I have no desire to be able to see them. For some, when they see them, it will bring back the memory of the person who died."  
  
Harry heard Neville make a weird choking noise. Harry continued to look at his feet.  
  
When the bell rang everyone got up to leave.  
  
"Harry, I would like to speak with you." Lupin said.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"See you in transfiguration, mate." said Ron as he and Hermione walked out the door.  
  
"What is it, Lupin?" Harry asked.  
  
Lupin smiled. "You are to start Occulemency again."  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"Do not worry, Harry. It will be fine. Your first lesson will be tonight."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You better head to transfiguration."  
  
Harry turned on his heel and walked out the door.  
  
"What was that about?" whispered Ron as Harry sat down.  
  
"I'm to start Occulemency again." muttered Harry.  
  
"Well, you really, really should, Harry. It's important."  
  
"I know it is, Hermione. I know it is." Harry looked down at the turtle he was supposed to be turning into a ruby crystal goblet. He prodded the turtle with his wand. He then, unknowingly, muttered the incantation, while waving his wand. His turtle molded and shaped into a goblet, then steadily turned crystalline and ruby.  
  
"Harry, how'd you do that mate?" asked Ron in awe. "Hermione is having trouble."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione. She had turned her turtle to a green goblet. She tried three more times. She got a red turtle, then a crystal turtle(still green), then, finally, a ruby crystalline goblet.  
  
"Good, good, Mr. Potter. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." said Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hermione stared in amazement at her. It was the first time that she wasn't the first one to transfigure the object.  
  
"Good job, Harry." said Hermione. "Really. How'd you do it?"  
  
"I don't know. It's like Defense this morning. I don't know how I did it ."  
  
"Harry, this is weird. You should tell Sirius." said Ron.  
  
"I will. I plan to. Maybe I can talk to him in Hogsemeade." suggested Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that would be good." said Ron, only turning his turtle red for a second.  
  
At the end of class, they gathered up their things and headed for the common room.  
  
"Are we going to have a D.A. meeting tonight?" Hermione asked, as they climbed through the portrait hole.  
  
"No, not tonight." responded Harry. "I have Occulemency."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Good luck with that, mate." said Ron, trying to comfort Harry.  
  
"Yeah. Hope it doesn't go bad. It's important I learn it." said Harry.  
  
Hermione and Ron cast weary looks at Harry.  
  
"It's not like I won't try. Not after what happened last year." assured Harry.  
  
"We know, Harry." said Hermione. "But will you be ok? Since Snape will be teaching you?"  
  
"I'll be fine, really He's not nearly as bad anymore."  
  
Hermione cast him a doubtful look.  
  
"I'll be ok, it's not like I'm facing Voldemort."  
  
Ron gave a frightened squeak.  
  
"Oh, for goodness sake, Ron! You had better get used to hearing his name!" said Hermione.  
  
"No, it's not that." he whispered.  
  
"What then?" she demanded.  
  
"I just saw Wormtail's head in the fireplace." 


	7. Telling Dumbledore about Wormtails Head ...

"Are, are you sure?"said Hermione now quickly turned to the fireplace, which was cackling happily.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure." he said. " You'd recognize that face too, if-" he cut off.  
  
"If you thought he was a rat, and turned out to be the right hand man of Voldemort, and my parents betrayer." finished Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that." whispered Ron.  
  
"We should tell Dumbledore." said Hermione automatically.  
  
"Yeah, you really should." said Harry.  
  
"Ok, ok. Let's go now." said Ron.  
  
"But what about cla-"  
  
"Class can wait, this is important." cut in Harry. They dropped their stuff and headed for Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Chocolate Frog." saidHermione promptly as they aproached the griffin The three of them stepped onto the stairs. Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Enter." came Dumbledore's voice from within. "Ah. Hello, you three." he said softly. "Do you not belong in Potions right now?" he smiled over his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Yes, Professor, but we need to tell you something." said Hermione swiftly.  
  
"Very well." said Dumbledore. "What is it?"  
  
Harry and Hermione both looked at Ron. He sighed. "I saw Wormtail's head in the Gryffindor fireplace."  
  
"You are sure of this?" Dumbledore was urgent.  
  
Ron nodded.  
  
"Very well. You three get to class. I will deal with this at once."  
  
The three of them nodded and left.  
  
"That was strange." said Hermione, as they walked down the corridor to Snape's class. "I've never seen Dumbledore act like that before."  
  
Harry nodded. He should warn Sirius. Yes, that's what he'd do. After Occulemency, he would tell Sirius.  
  
"Harry, you ok mate?" Ron was looking at Harry with concern.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
The three of them walked into Potion, to find every one running around the room trying to catch something. Apparently, Neville had turned Seamus into a mouse. Harry and the other two joined in the chase. Harry saw a white mouse climbed onto a desk, and winked at Harry.  
  
Harry leaned to Ron. "I think he's trying it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron whispered back.  
  
"He's making a distraction, so we don't have to do anymore class."  
  
Ron laughed too. Everyone was having trouble. Seamus was running very fast. When the bell rang, he climbed up a chair leg, and sat patiently in the seat. As Harry walked out with the others, he was sure that he saw Snape smile as he turned Seamus back.  
  
That night, at about seven, Harry trudged to Snape's dungeon.  
  
"Hello, Potter. You're right on time. For once." he added bitterly.  
  
"Hello, Professor." Harry said dully.  
  
"Why were you late for my class today, Potter?"  
  
"Ron saw Wormtail's head in the fireplace." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Very well. You told Dumbledore did you?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good, good. Now, let's get on with it, shall we?"  
  
Harry took out his wand. Snape did also.  
  
"Brace yourself. Empty your mind. Legilimens!"  
  
This time though, all Harry saw, was static. Then, black.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. Snape flew across the room, knocking over and shattering several jars.  
  
"Very good, Potter, you fought it immediately. I saw what you saw. Nothing. You may go."  
  
"That was it?" Harry was bewildered.  
  
"You were able to fight it right off." said Snape, impatiently. "You may go. Potter, remember. Clear your mind of all emotion."  
  
Harry nodded. 


	8. OWL Results and Going to see Hagrid

A/N: Sorry About the Long Period of time  
  
He walked into the common room at around seven thirty. He had taken his time on the walk back.  
  
"You're back already?" declared Ron. "I thought you'd be there an hour, at least."  
  
"Well, I fought it the first time, so he let me go."  
  
Hermione was deep in thought. Harry shrugged and went to his dormitory. He pulled the two way mirror out of his trunk.  
  
"Sirius Black." He waited for only a second. Then he saw Sirius' face.  
  
"Hello, Harry. What's up?"  
  
Harry told Sirius about Lupin's class, then Transfiguration.  
  
"And I'm not sure what it means." he finished.  
  
"I'm not sure, either. Harry, you should tell Remus. And Dumbledore.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Is that all?" asked Sirius. "Or was there something else?"  
  
Harry looked into the face of his godfather. He nodded.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "Ron saw Petigrew's face in the Gryffindor fireplace today." Harry saw Sirius' face change from a patient smile, to a look of pure hate very rapidly.  
  
"Did you tell anyone?" he asked urgently.  
  
"Yeah, we told Dumbledore right away."  
  
"Good, good. Well, thank you for telling me, Harry. I've got to go." Sirius smiled. Harry smiled back. After Sirius' face disappeared Harry placed the mirror back into his trunk. He walked back down to the dormitory, and took a seat beside Ron.  
  
"What were you doing up there, mate?"  
  
"Talking to Sirius." said Harry. "I told him about today."  
  
"How did he respond?" asked Hermione, looking up from a letter she was writing.  
  
"He told me to tell Lupin and Dumbledore."  
  
"I mean about you-know-who in the you-know-what."  
  
"Oh. He looked like he wanted to strangle Petigrew, and he was very glad we told Dumbledore."  
  
"Well, how'd you expect him to react?" asked Ron. "Petigrew gave his best friend's life to Voldemort."  
  
"Yeah, I know." said Harry. "I've just never seen that much hate in his eyes."  
  
"Who are you writing to, Hermione?" asked Ron, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Viktor." she said shortly. Ron rolled his eyes, and Harry stifled a laugh.  
  
"There." she said. "Finished. Harry, may I borrow Hedwig?"  
  
"Sure, she'd be up for a job I imagine."  
  
"Thanks." Hermione was about to walk out, when Ron stopped her.  
  
"How many Alice did you get?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "One in every coarse, you?"  
  
"I got one in most." he flushed. "What about you, Harry? How many did you get?"  
  
Harry smiled. He remembered getting his results, and practically jumping through the ceiling. "Enough to be an Aurers." he said simply.  
  
"Well, Harry that's wonderful!" said Hermione. "That's what you wanted to do, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." said Harry. "And Professor McGonagall said she would do everything in her power to help me be an Aurers."  
  
"That's real cool, Harry." said Ron. "She never said anything like that for me."  
  
"I think one of the reasons she said it was because Umbridge was there." said Harry.  
  
"Well, that explains it." said Hermione. "Can I go now, Ron?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, you can go."  
  
Harry covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"Nothing." said Harry. "Any news on Grawp?"  
  
"No. Haven't talked to Hagrid lately. Want to go down now?"  
  
"Sure." Harry shrugged and followed Ron out the door. It was a chilly evening as they headed down to Hagrid's hut on the grounds.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Hagrid over Fang's booming barks as Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Hagrid, it's us!" shouted Harry.  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?" Hagrid beamed as he opened the door. "Come in. I was just makin' a cuppa'." Harry and Ron sat down at the table.  
  
"So, what brings yer down here?" asked Hagrid, eyeing them suspiciously  
  
"We wanted to ask how things went with Grawp." said Ron.  
  
"Well, he's agreed. S'long as someone 'e knows 'e can trust visit's him, as I said earlier."  
  
"So is he there now?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yep." said Hagrid pouring the three of them tea. "Been there fer a couple a days now, actually."  
  
"Well, that's good." said Harry thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh Harry, meant ter ask ya'. How'd Occulemency go?"  
  
"How did you know-"  
  
"Word travels fast 'round Hogwarts Harry, you should know tha'."  
  
"Well, yeah. It went great. I was able to fight him off right away. so I could leave after one try." He took a sip of tea. "I hope all the lessons go like that."  
  
"Well, they may, but don' get yer hopes up to high." warned Hagrid.  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good, good. So how's Hermione? She didn' come down with ya I noticed."  
  
"She's sending Krum a letter." said Ron miserably.  
  
"Wha's goin' on between those two?" Hagrid asked. It was an innocent question, but Hagrid had a strange look in his eyes.  
  
"No idea." said Ron as he took a large gulp of tea.  
  
"Hmm. Well, you two had better head back to the school. Don' want ter get in trouble." he smiled slyly.  
  
"Ok Hagrid. Thanks for the tea." Harry and Ron set there cups down. Harry had to push Fang's head off his knee so he could stand up. When they walked back into the common room, Hermione was sitting patiently in a chair by the fire. She waved her wand as they walked towards her.  
  
"I saved the seats for you." she said as they sat down.  
  
"Thanks." said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"You're welcome. Harry, you were right. She was really up for a job." added Hermione.  
  
"Well, she'll need and enjoy the exercise." said Harry with a smile.  
  
"I just hope she wont have to hard a time. I kept adding more on my way to the owlry."  
  
"So, what's up with you and Krum?" asked Ron.  
  
"His name is Viktor, and I don't really know." Hermione's face flushed red.  
  
"Hey, Ron. I was planning on having the quidditch tryouts on Saturday."  
  
"Cool, mate. Am I still on the team?" he added nervously.  
  
"Of coarse. When you're not so nervous, you're brilliant." Harry smiled.  
  
"We should head to bed." cut in Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, ok." Harry and Ron walked upstairs and crawled slowly into bed. 


	9. Quiddich Tryouts

Saturday morning dawned bright and warm. Almost all of Gryffindor house wanted to tryout. At around one, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the quidditch pitch. Hermione waited with the rest, but Ron and Harry went into the changing rooms.  
  
"Ok." shouted Harry. The chatter died down. "Ok. First we'll have beater tryouts. Whoever is here to tryout for beater, step to the right, over here." A little over half the crowd stepped to the right. "Ok then. Um, well, lets have you two tryout first." he indicated two first years. Nervously the mounted their broom. Harry and Ron followed suite. After about an hour and a half, they had four people left. It took only ten minutes for two of those four to be bumped off the list. "Ok, now, chasers. Um, you three first." he indicated Hermione, Ginny, and a tall boy he didn't recognize. He was wearing a shining head boy badge. After an hour, Harry and Ron eliminated all but the three they needed.   
  
"Ok everybody, settle down. Alright, our new beaters are, Colin and Dennis Creevey." Two voices shouting "yes" were drowned out by many moans of disappointment. Harry himself was surprised, but they were both amazing. "And the chasers are, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Matt Green. If I didn't say your name, please go back to the school. If I said your name, stay so I can talk to you." Harry rolled up the piece of parchment and put it in his pocket. He noticed that the handsome tall boy had stayed. This apparently was Matt Green. "Ok. Great work, all of you. I think we'll win the cup for sure."  
  
"Hey, you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" said Matt Green.  
  
"Yeah, he is. And he likes being treated like a normal person." piped in Colin. For the first time, Harry was thankful Colin was there.  
  
"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. I was just askin' a question. So, we gonna practice, or what?"  
  
"Yeah, of coarse." said harry. "Everyone, mount your brooms."  
  
Everyone mounted and went to their positions. Harry released the balls, and kicked off. The Creevey brothers were amazing beaters. Matt Green was exceptional. But Harry also noticed he tried to be beside Hermione as often as he could. He also kept shooting Hermione strange looks. He had picked a great team. By the time they went back inside at seven, Harry had caught the snitch ten times. Colin and Dennis hadn't let the bludgers hit anyone. And Hermione, Ginny, And Matt had made up amazing plays instantaneously.  
  
"That was great practice." said Ginny, as they approached the steps to Gryffindor Tower.   
  
"Yeah, great." said Matt. He cast a look to Hermione. "Well, I'm headin' to bed."  
  
Everyone mumbled in agreement.  
  
"So. that Matt guy. Never seen him around before." said Ron, as he pulled on his pajamas.  
  
"Me neither. But he plays great." said Harry, climbing into bed.  
  
"Sure does." said Ron. "Well, night, Harry."  
  
"Goodnight Ron." 


	10. The Vampire in the dark

Harry was awoken at around one o' clock Sunday morning by an owl tapping on his window. He groggily climbed out of bed and let the owl in. It dropped the letter on his bed and flew back out the window. He put his glasses on and read the letter.  
  
Harry,  
  
I know it's early. Please forgive me, but I didn't want anyone else to see this letter. After breakfast, meet me behind the broom shed.   
  
Luna  
  
Harry put the letter in his trunk. He tried to get back to sleep. At two, he gave up and started to get dressed. He walked downstairs and sat in one of the comfy chairs by the fire. But he quickly sat up again, because he had sat on something.  
  
"Who is that?" he asked, staring at the chair he thought was empty.  
  
"A friend." hissed a low voice Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"W-whats your name?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"That is of no importance." hissed the voice. "What is importance, Mr. Potter."  
  
"How do you know my name? Step into the light, so I can see you."  
  
"Very well." the figure slithered off the chair. Slithered? Harry looked down at a poison green snake. "You wish to know my name?"  
  
Harry nodded nervously.  
  
"Very well. But first, let me get at eye level." Slowly the snake began to change into a man. Harry gasped. Because when the man smiled, two fangs became visible. "There. My name is Sagraez Martey."  
  
Harry held out his hand, and Sagraez took it. "Why are you here?" asked Harry.  
  
"To offer, my allegiance. My, and all the other vampires in Britain. You know why I am offering this, correct?"  
  
"Yes. It's because Voldemort is back. But how did you know?"  
  
"We vampires have ways. But you must take me to Dumbledore. Immediately."  
  
"Ok." said Harry. "But how do I know you're telling the truth?"  
  
"Let's just say, I ran into a few people you know. One, is not so friendly with me." he smiled.  
  
Harry led Sagraez to Dumbledore's office. But as soon as he got there, the door opened on it's own. And Snape stepped out.  
  
"Potter, what are you doing out of bed at this hour? Fifty points-"  
  
"Well well well. Fancy seeing you here, Snape."  
  
Snape had forgotten what he was about to say. "What are you doing here, Sagraez?" he sneered. "Not planning to turn any students, are we?"  
  
"No, but I plan on turning a few heads." Sagraez said coolly. "Young Mr. Potter and I were heading to see Dumbledore."  
  
"I see." said Snape. "Well, you better hurry then. He was about to go back to sleep when I came down. I hope we will not see each other soon." he added bitterly to Sagraez.  
  
"And I am sure we will, though I am not looking forward to it." said Sagraez.  
  
"This way." said Harry. He lead Sagraez up the stairs. He knocked three times on Dumbledore's door.  
  
"Come in." said Dumbledore. Harry stepped in before Sagraez. "Harry! What are you doing out of bed so early?"  
  
"Um, I'm here with someone. He said he want to, well, I'll let him tell you." He signaled for Sagraez to come in. He stepped in.  
  
"Ah, and who is this fine upstanding gentlemen?" asked Dumbledore politely.  
  
Sagraez stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Sagraez Martey The First, and I have come to offer you the allegiance of the vampires that reside in this country in the great war that will soon come." He stood up from his bow, and waited for Dumbledore to respond.  
  
Dumbledore stared at him over the top of his half moon spectacles. "Your offer has been excepted. We can use all the help we can get." he smiled. "Mr. Sagraez, I must ask you to return home. I think Mr. Potter would at least like to attempt and get some more sleep."  
  
Sagraez nodded and walked out the door. A few seconds later, Dumbledore nodded to Harry, and he followed. On the way back to the common room, Harry ran into Cho.  
  
"Harry! What are you doing in the corridors? I thought I was the only one out here." She sounded breathless, and very surprised.  
  
"Well, you're not the only one out here. Obviously." said Harry sarcastically. "And 'm just headin' back to the Gryffindor Common room."  
  
"Oh." said Cho. She seemed disappointed. "Well, see you around, Harry."  
  
"Yeah. See you." Harry didn't run into any one else. It was three o' clock when he got back into the common room. He was surprised to see someone sitting in a chair by the fireplace. They turned around when he walked in.  
  
"Oh, hey Harry." said Matt Green.  
  
"Oh, hey Matt. What are you doing up?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep." shrugged Matt. "You?  
  
"Taking someone to see Dumbledore." He yawned. "I'm tired, but I can't sleep."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey, do you know that Hermione chick?"  
  
Harry was taken aback from Matt's question. "Um, yeah I know her. We've been friends since I was in first year."  
  
"You're lucky." said Matt. "She's hot."  
  
"What?" said Harry.   
  
"She's hot. Don't you think so? And she's real nice. Good flyer, too."  
  
"Good flyer, and nice I agree with. I'm going to head to bed. Or at least try to. 'Night, Matt."  
  
"Goodnight, Harry."  
  
Harry walked up the stairs in his dormitory. He just realized he had walked to Dumbledore's office, and met someone in his pajamas. He laughed at himself and crawled into bed. Harry tossed for about four hours.   
  
"Harry, mate, it's time for breakfast. Hermione's already down there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm up." Harry yawned. "I am so tired."  
  
"You look it, Harry. Sure you don't want more sleep?"  
  
"No, I'll be fine."  
  
Harry and Ron got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. Hermione waved and they sat down on either side of her.  
  
"You ok, Harry? You look sick." said Hermione, pouring herself some coffee.   
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired." said Harry with a yawn. He served himself some sausage and french toast. He finished breakfast at seven thirty. "Catch you guys later."  
  
"Where you going, Harry?" asked Ron as Harry was getting up.   
  
"Just outside. I'll see you later in the common room." said Harry.  
  
"Ok, later."  
  
Harry walked outside on the grounds . The morning was worm, but there was a cool breeze on the air. He walked slowly over to the broom shed. He looked behind and saw Luna was already there.  
  
"Hey Harry." She pulled him behind the shed. Just then, Ron and Hermione walked out on the grounds.  
  
"He said he was going outside, didn't he?" asked Ron, looking uncertainly around, hoping to spot Harry.  
  
"Yes, that's what he said, I just don't see him any where. Of coarse, half our year is out here, so we might not be able to spot him."  
  
"Who's that making out behind the broom shed?" asked Ron suddenly. "I cant tell from here."  
  
"I can't tell either." said Hermione. "Do you have your Omniocculars on you?" she added hopefully.  
  
"Actually, I do." said Ron with a smile. He pulled them out of his bag. "I keep them with me, you never know!" he added seeing the surprised look on Hermione's face. He turned a couple of knobs. "There, that should get me a decent view." He put his eyes up to the lenses and his mouth dropped.  
  
"What?" demanded Hermione. "Who is it?"  
  
Ron handed her the omniocculars, his mouth practically touching his chest.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" said Hermione, looking a gain, to make sure she saw what she saw. "There is no way!"  
  
"Well, we saw it. It's true. Harry and Luna. Whoa, it felt weird to say that. Why didn't he tell us?"  
  
"I don't know." said Hermione, handing back the omniocculars.  
  
"At least we now know why he doesn't like Cho anymore." said Ron with a smile. 


	11. Polyjuice Potion

A/N: Sorry about the Delay. So Enjoy  
  
I don't know." said Hermione, handing back the omniocculars.  
  
"At least we now know why he doesn't like Cho anymore." said Ron with a smile. "I wonder why he decided to go out with her."  
  
"Who knows." shrugged Hermione. "Come on Ron, let them be. Let's go back to the common room. You can kick my butt in wizard chess."  
  
"Yeah, ok." said Ron with a last look at the couple through the omniocculars. Ron and Hermione slowly walked back up to the school.  
  
"Luna, do you think anyone can see us?" asked Harry, looking at Luna hopefully.  
  
"I don't know. We should head back to our common rooms. Out fellow class mates might be worried."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
Luna gave Harry a goodbye kiss on the cheek and walked back to the school. Harry waited a few minutes, then left from opposite side of the shed. When he walked into the common room, he was less than surprised to see Hermione and Ron sitting in the good chairs by the fire.  
  
"So, how's Luna?" asked Ron with a sly smile. Hermione tried to stifle her laugh, but Harry noticed.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked, quite unconvincingly.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but Ron interrupted her. "We saw you behind the broom shed, mate. If you guys are going to be doing stuff like that, find a more concealed area." He started laughing hard. Harry laughed too.  
  
"So, now you know." said Harry.  
  
"Now we know." echoed Hermione. "I still don't know why you felt you couldn't tell us. I mean, we are your friends."  
  
"I know you are, Hermione." said Harry. He was starting to feel guilty. "I just wasn't ready, that's all."  
  
"It's ok, Harry. We forgive you." said Ron. "So, how was it?" he added eagerly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on! I want all the details!"  
  
"Ok now, this is one of the reasons I didn't tell you guys." said Harry.  
  
"Ok, and anyway, I was kidding."  
  
"Oh, like fun you were!" laughed Hermione. "You were hoping he'd spill, and tell you everything!"  
  
"Ok, maybe I was. But only a little."  
  
Hermione laughed again. "Oh, I just remembered. Potions tomorrow. We get to test our Polyjuice."  
  
"What's betting ours will be one of the only successful ones?" said Ron with a laugh.  
  
"One hundred percent." responded Harry. "As we've already made it with success in second year."  
  
"Ah, the memories." said Ron. "I remember being in the girl's bathroom as though it were yesterday."   
  
"Well, let's just hope we don't get in trouble with Snape for being successful." said Harry.  
  
"So, how we gonna do this? The hairs, I mean." asked Ron as they were walking towards Snape's dungeon.  
  
"I have it all figured out." said Hermione, in her tone of voice that said she knew everything. "Harry will get mine, Ron, will get Harry's, and I'll get yours, Ron."  
  
"Why do I have to get yours, Hermione." asked Harry. "I really have no desire to be a girl."  
  
"Neither do I." admitted Ron.  
  
"You think I want to be a guy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes." said Ron and Harry sarcastically.  
  
"Well, I don't. And besides it's only for, like an hour, anyway."  
  
"You're right." said Harry. "Like always."  
  
Hermione smiled. When they walked in, they headed for their usual seats in the back. Right before they sat down, Snape stopped them.  
  
"Why don't you three sit in the front?" he smiled slyly. The three looked at each other, and headed to the front, and sat down.  
  
"I wonder why he asked us to move." whispered Ron as Snape walked to his desk.  
  
"Today, we will be testing your potions. I don't expect most of your's to be successful. Take your potions out of the cabinet, and follow the directions on the board." he waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board."  
  
"We have to let it simmer for about half an hour." said Hermione, pouring their potion into their cauldron.  
  
"We know, Hermione." said Harry. "We have done this before." he added in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, we sure have." said Ron. The three of them laughed to themselves while their potion simmered.  
  
"Your potions should be done at this time. Acquire your hairs, and.... enjoy." Snape sneered.  
  
The three of them got the hairs from each other. "Ouch, Harry hat hurt." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to pull so hard."   
  
"It's ok."  
  
"Let's get changing." said Ron. He put Harry's hair in his potion, and it turned a get black.  
  
"Nice." said Harry. "Mine's dirt brown."  
  
"Well, mine's red." said Hermione. "I'm not suer I want to do this."  
  
"Hermione," whispered Harry. "we already have, remember?"  
  
"Yes, I know, but I wasn't changing sex."  
  
"Neither was I." responded Harry.  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." said Ron. "Cheers." the three of them clanked glasses and gulped down the potion very quickly.  
  
"Oh, that is disgusting." said Ron. The three of them felt the familiar sensation. Like their faces and skin were bubbling. Then, it stopped.  
  
"Harry, you were Hermione, right?"  
  
"Yes, Ron. And you're me, and Hermione is you."  
  
"This is too weird." said Hermione. "I want this to wear off really fast."  
  
"You and me both, Hermione." said Harry. "No offense, but I don't like being a girl. I prefer being a guy."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"Hey,Potter! Who did you switch hairs with?"  
  
Harry was about to turn around when Hermione shouted, "Ron, you?"  
  
"I switched with Crabbe." said Malfoy. He went on talking to his group.  
  
"Hermione, why'd you do that for me?"  
  
"Because if you had told Malfoy you had switched with me, he would've mocked you until we got on the train at the end of the year."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Thanks, Hermione." At the end of potions, their Polyjuice hadn't worn off yet.  
  
"Bloody hell." said Ron as they walked to Gryffindor Tower. "If we start changing back while in the hall-"  
  
"Why are you so worried?" asked Hermione, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Oh, right sorry. Harry, can I have you're glasses? I can't see, mate."  
  
"Oops. I forgot about that part." said Harry. "Here." he took off his glasses and handed them to Ron.  
  
"Ah," said Ron. "That's much better. Thanks, Harry."  
  
"Don't mention it." Harry smiled.  
  
"Hey, guess what I heard?" said Malfoy, quite loudly. "Professor Snape put something in our potions, so it'll last for three days!" he laughed loudly.  
  
"Bloody hell" groaned Ron. "No offense mate, but I really don't want to be you."  
  
"At least your not stuck being the opposite sex." said Harry and Hermione together.  
  
"Yeah. Well, come on, let's go." They continued to walk down the corridors to their common room.   
  
"Oy, Hermione, wait up!" panted Matt Green running up the hall.  
  
"What are we going to do?" panicked Hermione. "I can't talk to him. Harry, you have to."  
  
"I'm not going to." refused Harry. "I don't even know how to be a girl. You'll have to talk to him."  
  
"Ok." she took a deep breath, and turned to Matt. "Hey, Matt. What do you want?"  
  
"Um, see, I wanted to talk to Hermione. And you're, not Hermione." he turned to Harry. "Can I talk to you in private?"  
  
"Ok, let me explain something." said Harry rubbing the back of his head where his hair stuck out, out of instinct. "We just came from potions-"  
  
"Ok, so what does that have anything to do with it, Hermione?"  
  
"Can I finish? And I'm not Hermione. Anyway, we did the Polyjuice potion. Hermione has Ron's hair-"  
  
Hermione waved from Harry's right.  
  
"Ron has my hair-"  
  
Ron waved stupidly.  
  
"And obviously, I have Hermione's hair." finished Harry.  
  
"Ah. Ok then, so, your Hermione?" asked Matt, pointing at what seemed to him Ron.  
  
"Yes, I am." said Hermione. "What do you want to talk about?"  
  
"You know what, I'm gonna wait till it wears off. How long?"  
  
"Malfoy said Snape put something in it to make it last three days." said Harry glumly.  
  
"That git." muttered Matt. "Well, ok. See you guys later." He turned and ran in the opposite direction.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting three days." said Ron sarcastically  
  
"You can say that again." said Harry. "You guys want to go visit Hagrid? After classes, I mean."  
  
"Yeah, he'd appreciate the visit." smiled Hermione. The three of them walkedoutside and across the sunny grounds. Harry knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" asked Hagrid from inside.  
  
"Hagrid, it's us." said Harry.  
  
"Oh, well, come in, come in." Hagrid opened the door. "You alright, Hermione?" Hagrid asked Harry. "You look a bit sick."  
  
"I'm fine, Hagrid." said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I guess you three jus' came from potions." he smiled. "Well, I appreciate you three visiting, but you need to head back to class."  
  
"Ok, Hagrid." said Ron. They waved goodbye and ran back to the castle. Professor Flitwick was about to start when they walked in.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Professor." breathed Ron.  
  
"It's alright, it's alright." squeaked Flitwick. "Take your seats, we were just about to begin."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their seats and waited for class to begin.  
  
"Every one, take out your wands."  
  
There was a little commotion as those who didn't have their wands out scrambled to get them out of pockets and bags.  
  
"Very good. Today, we will be doing a charm to enable you to see through walls. It is called the Transparentous Charm. To do this charm, say Transparentous and roll your wand in your fingers, while moving your hand up the wall you are casting the charm on slowly. This is a very precise spell, and it only lasts about a minute. If this spell goes awry, it can be, interesting. Mistakes can cast the transparency on yourself, or on all your surroundings. Although the effect will be a bit longer than the actual charm , and it can make you feel quite awkward."  
  
"How long does it last when you mess up?" asked Neville.  
  
"Sometimes an hour, sometimes more. It really depends on the person." Now, I want all of you to spread out around the school. Find a wall to cast your spell. When you are successful, return to the class room." He sat down on his pile of books and started sifting through papers.  
  
"Well, let's go then." said Hermione. The three of them walked into the corridors. Their class was going in all different directions.  
  
"Lets cast the charm on a wall near Gryffindor Tower." suggested Harry.  
  
"Yeah, ok." said Ron. They headed up the stairs and stopped in front of the portrait.  
  
"Password?" asked the Fat Lady.  
  
"Oh, we're not coming in." said Hermione. "We're here for a class." The Fat Lady nodded and continued to doze.  
  
"Ok, let's spread out a bit." said Hermione. Ron and Harry nodded.   
  
Harry stood in front of his wall. He raised his arm. "Transparentous." he rolled his wand between his fingers and raised his arm. Nothing happened. He was slightly disappointed. He looked down, ready to try again, but gasped.  
  
"What is it?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Don't look down." said Harry. Hermione gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"Why wouldn't I look down?"  
  
Harry shrugged. Hermione looked down and almost screamed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Look what Harry did!" screeched Hermione pointing to the floor. When Ron looked down, there was no floor. At least, there seemed to be no floor. Harry's spell backfired and made the floor transparent instead.   
  
"This is weird, mate." said Ron. It's like we're flying. Or, sort of."  
  
"Well, come on we have to keep trying." said Hermione.  
  
"Ok." said Harry, taking one last look below him. He tried twelve more times. Once, making a portrait transparent, once himself, and other various objects around him. On his fourteenth try, he was successful, and he saw Dobby cleaning up the common room. A minute later, the wall became visible again. "Well, I did it." said Harry.  
  
"Me too." said Ron. "Hasn't worn off yet, but I did it."  
  
"Just did it." said Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" asked Ron. "Where's your arm?"  
  
"It was a backfire." she said. "And I hope it wears off soon. It's my right arm, and I'm right handed."  
  
"Yeah, well, you never know with Charms Class." said Ron. He looked down and smiled. "The floors still transparent, mate."  
  
"Yeah, I know." said Harry. "Come on, we better head back down to the classroom."  
  
Hermione and Ron nodded. On their way down, they ran into Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, being led down a corridor by Matt Green.  
  
"Utterly unacceptable." said Matt. "You three are going straight to Dumbledore. That is not the purpose of the Transparentous Charm!"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione had to stifle their laughs.   
  
"Hello, you three." said Matt with a smile. "Please tell Professor Flitwick that these three are going to see Dumbledore, and they are going to be given detentions. They tried to use the Transparentous Charm on the wall of the girl's Bathroom." he added in a whisper.  
  
"Will do, Matt." said Harry.  
  
"Thanks. Oh, and let's see. I didn't take any points off of Slytherin. Shall we make it a round two hundred?"  
  
"Two hundred?" demanded Malfoy. "But that will lose us the lead!"  
  
"Ah. two fifty." said Matt. "And one more word and it will be three fifty." he added as Malfoy opened his mouth. "I'll see you at quidditch practice. Goodbye."  
  
They waved to him and continued down the corridor. "That was interesting." said Ron as he jumped over the sinking step.  
  
"I agree. But, you never know. Matt's a pretty cool guy." said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, he is." said Harry. When they got back to the class room, only five other people were there, and Harry was surprised to see Neville was one of them.  
  
"Harry, I got it on my tenth try!" Neville beamed. "That's good, right, right?"  
  
"Better than me." said Harry. "I got it right on my fourteenth. Turned the floor by Gryffindor Tower transparent on my first try."  
  
Neville laughed.   
  
"Oh, yeah." said Hermione. "Professor, Malfoy Crabbe , and Goyle won't be coming back."  
  
"And why not, may I ask." said Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Because they tried to use the Transparentous Charm on the Girl's Bathroom wall, and Matt Green caught them."  
  
"Ah, well. I will deduct point from their house, even though I'm am sure young Mr. Green deducted some already. I'll deduct, let's see, fifty points. Thank you for delivering the message. For that, I'll award fifty points to Gryffindor."  
  
Harry smiled broadly. When the bell rang, only a little over half the class was back. They walked out of the classroom and back to Gryffindor tower. They ran into Matt again on their way back.   
  
"Hello, again." said Matt. How was the rest of- what the?" He had just stepped onto the transparent floor.  
  
"Whoops." said Harry. "That's my fault, Matt. Transparentous backfire."  
  
"Ah, well, that's interesting, no doubt." said Matt. "Titilandus." he added to the portrait. It swung open, and Matt bowed sarcastically. "Ladies first."  
  
"Thank you." said Hermione.  
  
"I think he meant me." said Harry with a laugh. "You're funny, Matt." said Harry. "Real witty."  
  
"I know, aren't I?" he laughed. The four of them walked in and sat in the chairs by the fire. Hermione yawned.  
  
"You know, I think I'm going to starve for three days." said Hermione.  
  
"How come?" asked Matt.  
  
"I know why." said Harry. "Same reason I might starve myself for three days."  
  
"Ah." said Matt, although he understood, which he didn't. "Hermione, what happened to your arm?"  
  
"What? Oh, that. Transparentous backfire." she said with a shrug and a smile.  
  
"Ok, now that makes sense. My first backfire bounded off of a suit of armor. It lasted almost a week. It was funny, though, because people kept knocking into it. I was the only one who knew about it. A few people were confused when it became visible again." Matt laughed. "Well, these three days'll be slow. Oh, well. I'm gonna go upstairs. I have a two foot essay on gilly-weed due. What's it do again?" he added, hoping one of them would know.  
  
Hermione was about to explain, but Harry beat her to it. "It allows you to breathe under water by giving you gills. It also gives you flippers But you don't want to be under to long. It lasts less than three hours."  
  
"Thanks, Harry. I can probably draw just that out to a foot. Thanks." he walked up to his dorm.  
  
"How'd you know that?" asked Hermione. "Did you know how you knew that other stuff?"  
  
"No." said Harry. "I know from experience. I used that for the second task in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Dobby stole it for me out of Snape's special stores. Then, of course, I got the blame for stealing it."  
  
"Ah. Ok, then. I thought I heard of that before." said Ron looking thoughtfully at the ceiling.  
  
"Any way." said Harry to fill in the long lapse of silence. "What's up with you and Krum, Hermione?"  
  
"What?" asked Hermione, who had heard the question.  
  
"Whats. Up. With. You. And. Krum?" repeated Ron sarcastically.  
  
"I know what he said." said Hermione. "I just don't know what you mean."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged doughtful looks, because as she said it, her cheeks flushed.  
  
She must have felt them flushing, because she quickly said, "Um, I have to go upstairs." She picked up her bag and ran to the stairs.  
  
"Hermione, you ok?" yelled Ron, as her robes whipped around the corner. Her response was a slamming door. "I guess so."  
  
"I think they fancy each other." said Harry.  
  
"What makes you think that?" asked Ron, digging a chocolate frog out of the chair.  
  
"She was writing a three foot letter to him."  
  
Wicked!" said Ron. "Oh, sorry mate. What did you say?"  
  
Harry laughed. "I said she was writing him a three foot letter. And her hand writing was tiny. Remember when she said she was sending a letter and she needed to borrow Hedwig?"  
  
"Um, I think so, yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"The letter was to Krum. She sends them all the time." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, ok. I though she acted funny about the letter. I mean, why would she keep adding to it? Hermione and Vicktor. Hmm, if they get married, she'll be Hermione Krum." he added with a laugh.  
  
"Yes, but lets not think that far ahead. Besides, it's their choice, not ours."  
  
"Yeah. So who do think I'll end up with?"  
  
"Hmm. What about Lavender?"  
  
"Ew, no. She doesn't like me anyway. And it would be weird. Well, maybe not as weird as you and Luna."  
  
"Ok, what does that have to do with anything?" interrupted Harry. "You keep us out of this mess. You asked my opinion. I gave it. Keep us far, and I mean far away from this conversation."  
  
"Yeah, ok." said Ron. "But you have to admit. It is a bit strange, mate. I mean, at first, it was like you didn't like each other."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But at the end of the year last year, we ran into each other. Apparently some of her things were stolen. That's when I first thought she might like me. But then, she asked me out on the train."  
  
"So that's why you two stayed behind! Bloody hell, am I thick. I should have seen it. She was looking at you weird alot this summer."  
  
"Ron, Luna looks at every one weird." Harry corrected.  
  
"That's true." said Ron. "But, weirder than normal. You know what i mean?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. But you know me, I'm to thick to notice."  
  
Ron laughed. "Come on Mate, Let's go upstairs."  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Well, mate, we better head to bed." said Ron when they walked back into the common room after being thrown in the lake by the squid.  
  
"Yeah." Harry yawned. "I always knew I hated that bloody squid. well, night Ron."  
  
"Yeah, night Harry."  
  
That night, Harry tossed for an hour until he fell asleep. He dreamed about quidditch, and then, again, he saw his boggart. He shot up in bed with sweat on his face. He lay back down and fell into a dreamless sleep. When he woke up the next morning, the image of his boggart was still fresh in his mind. 


End file.
